Trolls book
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: El primer libro de traducciones que tenia en Whattpad, ya saben donde esta.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Temprano en una mañana brillante y soleada, Poppy estaba sobre un escenario en el centro de Villa Troll con sus brazos extendidos.

"Estoy aquí para anunciar que el día del super-scrapbook inicia oficialmente" ella proclamo.

"¡Hurra por nuestra asombrosa Reina Poppy!" Los Trolls respondieron "¡Amamos el día del super-scrapbook!" Cañones soltaron humo y esparcieron brillantina por el aire, una descomunal música sonó, todos comenzaron a moverse, mecerse, bailar y a hacer scrapbook.

Otra celebración dio comienzo en Villa troll. Los Trolls aman las festividades, por ello tienen una y otra y muchas. Prácticamente una por cada día del año, para ellos cada festividad es especial. El día del super-scrapbook es particularmente el favorito de Poppy, ya que ella adora los scrapbook. Todo un día dedicado a las herramientas y materiales para hacer posibles los scrapbook. ¡Tijeras! ¡Felpa! ¡Pegamento! ¡Brillantina! ¡Retazos! ¡Imágenes! ¡Dibujos!

El día del super-scrapbook era uno lleno de divertidas actividades. Harper, quien amaba el arte, le mostraba a los demás Trolls como hacer sus scrapbook más artísticos. El rey Pepe le contaba a los Trolls más jóvenes historias sobre aventuras con scrapbook de viejos héroes de antaño. Diamantino le mostraba a todos nuevos y salvajes pasos de danza con los que les podían añadir brillante brillantina a sus creaciones.

"Ahora muevan sus piernas como si fueran tijeras" Diamantino les hablaba con sus tremulosa voz mientras demostraba el movimiento. "¡Yeah! ¡Eso es! Corta y corta y recorta y recorta. Ahora … brillantina"

En la tarde, parecía un paraíso de scrapbook con Trolls vistiendo bostellas de pegamento y brillantina. El más alto de los Trolls, Grandulón, se hizo un disfraz que lo había parecer un gigante scrapbook andante. Grandulón marchaba orgulloso por Villa Trolls llevando a su mascota gusano, Señor Dinkles, quien vestía un pareo.

"¡Oh, Señor Dinkles!" Grandulón chillo "Este año ha sido más divertido que el anterior"

"Mew" dijo el señor Dinkles.

Todos mostraron lo mejor de sus scrapbook para que el monito los admirara. Los jueces pasaban, mirando los trabajos de los Trolls y entregándoles premios. ¡El más bonito de los scrapbook! ¡El scrapbook con más retazos! ¡El scrapbook más abrillantado! ¡El scrapbook más grande! ¡El scrapbook más pequeño! En el día del super-scrapbook todos eran ganadores. Mientras caminaba errante por la villa admirando los hermosos scrapbook, Poppy se detuvo al ver a Ramón trabajando con ahínco en uno propio.

"Ramón" ella dijo sorprendida "¿Estás haciendo un scrapbook? ¡Pensé que estabas en contra de los scrapbook!"

Ramón miro asía arriba feliz de verla. "¡Nunca dije eso!" insistió "Creo, quizás una o dos veces cuando trataba de ahuyentarte porque me estabas volviendo un poco loco con todos tus scrapbook, pero yo jamás dije que estaba en contra"

"¡Está bien! ¡Bien por ti!" Poppy dijo "¿Podría ver tu scrapbook?"

Ramón rápidamente lo oculto detrás de él. "No está terminado" dijo "No estoy listo para mostrarlo a nadie aun, de hecho, es mi primer scrapbook"

"Aw, ¡Vamos!" Poppy dijo sonriendo "¡Déjame echarle un vistazo!"

"Bien…" Ramón vacilo "Ok, ¡pero promete que no vas a reírte!" Saco muy lentamente el pequeño libro de detrás de él.

"No me reiré, ¡de ninguna forma! ¿Cuál es el tema de tu scrapbook?" Poppy le pregunto "¿Arcoíris? ¿Pasteles? Ooh, ¡Ya sé! ¡Arcoíris saliendo de pastelillos!"

Ramón rodo los ojos "¿Arcoíris saliendo de pastelillos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Con los scrapbook TODO es posible" Poppy estaba entusiasmada "Entonces, ¿Cuál es tú tema?"

"Rocas"

"¿Rocas?"

"Si, rocas"

Poppy lo miro confundida. Ella había visto scrapbook dedicados a todas las cosas en el reino – cumpleaños, show de moda, hongos, mascotas – pero no de rocas. Ella nunca había escuchado sobre un scrapbook de rocas, y no estaba segura el porque nadie nunca había hecho uno. Pero Ramón era su amigo, así que ella le daría una oportunidad a las rocas.

"Ok" dijo lentamente "¡Veamos brillar a esas rocas!"

Ramón volteo la página de su scrapbook, mostrándole a Poppy lo que hizo. En la página se mostraba unas aterronadas rocas grises hechas de felpa.

"Yo creo que las rocas son geniales" él dijo "Podrías decir que es una roca rocosa" él espero para que Poppy riera con ese pequeño chiste, no lo hizo. "O podrías no decirlo" Frunció su ceño ligeramente.

"Creo que las rocas son muy geniales" Poppy dijo "Estás, yo, digo… um… cuando tu talón o dedo pise una de estas felpudas rocas y te hagan reír"

"Las rocas son buenas por muchas razones" Ramón dijo "Puedes construir una casa con rocas, puedes sostener cosas poniéndolas abajo para que no se vuelen lejos"

"Puedes hacerlas brincar en el agua" Poppy sugirió.

"¿Enserio?" Ramón pregunto "¿Estás segura? Se hundirían"

Poppy toco una de las rocas en el libro de Ramón.

"Bien, pienso que tu scrapbook es genial" ella dijo.

"¿Lo haces?" Ramón dijo agradecido "¡Gracias!"

"Solo ¿Una pequeña sugerencia?"

"¿Qué?"

Ella vio alrededor para ver que nadie escuchara.

"Más brillantina" susurro.

"No lo sé" Ramón dijo flotándose la barbilla "Las rocas no son brillantes".

"Pero algunas lo son" Poppy dijo "¡Y en mi experiencia, uno jamás usa demasiada brillantina! ¡Especialmente en el día del super-scrapbook!"

Con Ramón participando el festejo fue un suceso aún más especial. Los Trolls terminaron con una fogata, muchas galletas, scrapbooks y un grandísimo scrapbook que elaboraron todos para recordar la ocasión. Se fueron a la cama felices, con scrapbook de gusanos, fiestas, bailes y cantos. Pero ellos tenían que descansar y renovar fuerzas rápidamente, porque ¡el día del cabello nuevo estaba muy cerca!

Mientras tanto en Bergen Town, nadie celebraba el día del super-scrapbook. No era una celebración bertena, de hecho, los bertenos no tenían ninguna.

En el pasado, los bertenos solo tenían una gran celebración, trollsticio, pero ellos la cancelaron para siempre porque se hicieron amigos de los Trolls, y desafortunadamente el trollsticio involucraba comer Trolls. Poppy y Bridget le mostraron a los bertenos que podían ser amigos y que la felicidad era algo que se sentía y no se comía. Por ello el rey Gristle anuncio la permanente cancelación del trollsticio.

"No puedes ser amigo de alguien y comértelo también."

Los bertenos no tenían días divertidos. Ellos seguían siendo casi iguale de miserables que antes de que los Trolls los ayudaran a encontrar la felicidad dentro de ellos. Sabían como se sentía ser felices, pero no eran buenos en serlos.

Un berteno tuvo la divertida idea de organizar un picnic en medio de un charco de lodo, nadie fue, de hecho, en pueblo berteno nadie había visto una invitación a un picnic.

Otra bertena pensó que sería divertido jugar soccer con un cubo de madera, ella termino en el hospital.

Un pequeño berteno descubrió que si golpeaba un tambo vacío con una vara, se hacia un sonido agradable, ¡THWACK! ¡THWACK! ¡THWACK! El trato de hacer una canción feliz con aquellos golpes, pero la vara se rompió.

Algunos bertenos inventaron un juego llamado "Mueve tú pieza fuera del cuadrado o muere" Pero no era muy divertido, siempre ganaban – por más determinación que pusieran, de cualquier forma -.

Parecia que no tenían ninguna cosa por la cual celebrar. Y mientras los Trolls tenían un maravilloso tiempo con el día del super-scrapbook, los bertenos simplemente seguían en sus usuales asuntos, hacían sus que haceres y solo eso, nada especialmente especial.

¿Pero que pasaba con Gristle, el rey de los bertenos y Bridget, su amor verdadero? ¿Qué pasaba con esos tortolos? ¿Eran felices? ¿Enérgicos? ¿Alegres? ¿Vivian en suspenso?

Capítulo 2

De hecho… ellos estaban aburridos.

"¡Aburrido! ¡Aburrido!" graznaba una grande y negro Cawkoo fuera de la ventana del castillo. Era de esponjosas plumas negras y echo un vistazo para ver si alguien lo escuchaba, no lo hacían.

Dentro, el rey Gristle y Bridget estaban encorvados sobre sus tronos, uno alado del otro en el cuarto de tronos. La habitación tenia una luz tenue, Bridget leia una copia de la revista Bergen Beat. Ella llevaba una pequeña corona, una túnica real con un collar blanco lleno de joyas y unas zapatillas rosadas. Gristle tenia un pequeño teclado sobre su regazo. Él trataba de tocas "Palitos chinos" pero no podia pasar de la primera parte por algun motivo.

Gristle volteo a ver a Bridget y suspiro. Él pregunto.

"¿Algo interesante en tu revista?"

"No realmente" ella dijo, solo cambio de pagina. "¿Te diviertes con tu teclado?"

"Creo que esta roto" él respondió. "sigue cometiendo errores".

Bridget bostezo. El rey Gristle comenzó de forma lenta a tocar las notas de "Palitos chinos" de nuevo.

Era solo otro día aburrido…

En Villa Trolls, Cooper caminaba con sus cuatro piernas de troll (dos era el numero usual para un troll) recolectando correo.

"¡Correo!" él llamaba alegremente "¡Traigo su correo!"

Despues de haber reunido todo, él rápidamente lo entregaba. Era fácil, solo le tomaba algo de tiempo el caminar a la siguiente vaina y entregar cartas o invitaciones para fiestas. "¡Aquí esta tu correo!" Él decía alegremente "¡Disfrutalo!"

Pero un día llego un correo a sus manos con la dirección de "Rey Gristle y Bridget, el castillo, Bergen town.

"¡Bergen Town!" Cooper exclamo "¡Es tiempo de usar el Zip Beetle Expres!"

Ahora que los Trolls y los bertenos eran amigos, ellos ocacionalmente se mandaban mensajes. Era un viaje largo de Villa Troll a Bergen Town (especialmente para un troll) pero afortunadamente algunos Zip Beetles eran felices en prestar ayuda en eso. No habia otra cosa que amaran más que ir aprisa, por lo que si un troll quería mandar un mensaje a un berteno, él o ella solo tenia que preguntarle a un zip Beetle si podia llevarlo.

Cooper fue al borde de Villa Trolls y grito para los adentros del bosque "¡Zip Beetle Expres por favor!"

Sin tener que esperar, un zip Beetle apareció y tomo el sobre. Antes Cooper le dio las gracias a la criatura, era un largo viaje de los a la resguardada Bergen Town. Comenzo a ir más lento con un poco de timides, otros zip Beetle tomaron el sobre y se acercaron para que él se refrescara y relajara sus piernas. Despues paso de criatura en criatura, ¡la carta llego por fin a la oficina de correos de Bergen Town en tiempo record!

Afortunadamente, el berteno encargado del correo no era muy rápido. Cuando el Zip Beetle llego con el sobre, encontró al cartero apenas levantándose de una calmada siesta, estirándose y deambulando en el cuarto esperando a la criatura.

Pero cuando el vio para quien iba dirigida el cartero cambio su estado rápidamente "¡Rey Gristle!" él grito "¡Va enseguida!" él corrió al castillo lo más rápido que sus rigidas piernas bertenas pudieran darle, el tuvo que saltar un enorme charco, no habia ningún picnic ahí. (Bueno, los bertenos jamas tuvieron un picnic ahí) Exhausto, entrego en las manos de un guardia que estaba en el frente el sobre.

"¡Para el rey!" él dijo falto de aliento.

"Yeah, eso parece" el guardia dijo "tendre que ir corriendo, una vez más"

Dentro del castillo, el rey Gristle y Bridget seguían estando en sus tronos. Ellos trataban de intercambiar asientos, pero aquella determinación no hacia una gran diferencia.

¡BOOM! Las grandes puertas del cuarto de tronos se abrieron haciendo que las paredes se mecieran, todos los antiguos retratos familiares cayeron al suelo. ¡CHASH! Gristle salto.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no azotes la puerta?" él confino "Realmente necesitamos instalar un tope a la puerta, las paredes comienzan a marcarse."

Dos guardias cruzaron a zancadas el vasto cuarto, sus pesadas pisadas producían un eco que venia de las paredes. Uno de los guardias le entrego el sobre, estaba cubierto de estrellas, arcoíris, pegatinas y diamantina. Un poco de brillantina se quedo en las manos del guardia y cayo hasta el piso.

"Otra carta de Villa Trolls" él dijo, haciendo una reverencia de respeto para el rey Gristle.

"¡Oooh, yay!" Bridget susurro, salto para verla.

"¡Una carta!"

"Gracias Todd" dijo el rey Gristle.

"yo soy Chad" el guardia dijo, apunto al otro guardia "él es Todd"

Todd saludo al rey "hola" hablo tímidamente.

Él y Chad parecían gemelos uno al lado del otro, con uniformes idénticos, era difícil distinguirlos. Pero el rey Gristle trataría de hacerlo.

"Yup, lo tengo, Chod y Tadd"

Los guardias se encogieron de hombros al ver que no lo dijo correctamente. Pero después de todo él era el rey.

Bridget abrió el brillante sobre "Oooh, mira Grissy" ella dijo feliz "¡Es otra postal de mi amiga Poppy!"

Gristle le echo un vistazo a la carta, leyó el mensaje de adentro "¿Feliz día de atrapa a tu amigo? ¿Qué pasa si se cae? Yo pienso, ¿Nuestro seguro cubre ese tipo de cosas?"

"Oh, yo nunca jamas dejaría caer a Poppy" Bridget dijo, puso la carta en la chimenea junto a una docena de otras postales de su amiga troll "Nunca."

"Como sea, nena" el rey Gristle replico, encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Los Trolls tienen muchas fiestas! Demaciadas si me lo preguntas." Miro una de ellas y dijo "¿Feliz día de las festividades? ¿De verdad? No para mí, yo pienso, ¡Vamos!"

"Bueno, yo pienso que es algo bueno" Bridget dijo "Tener muchas celebraciones" ella miro con tristesa todas esas postales.

Gristle miro a Bridget, lucia infeliz, por lo que él trato de animarla.

"Hey, Bridgie – ¡nosotros también hacemos cosas geniales! ¿Qué hay sobre esas geniales postales que les mandamos de regreso a los Trolls? ¿Huh?"

.

.

.

En ese mismo momento en Villa Trolls, Cooper entregaba una carta bertena a Poppy. Poppy pronto rasgo el envoltorio color café y miro la carta. Ella vio una foto de Bridget y Gristle, se veían un tanto incomodos. Tenían algo escrito encima que decía "Lunes".

"Lunes" Poppy leyó "Bien, eso es… consistente" Ella puso la carta en una pared donde ella depositaba las otras. Todos los Trolls tenían una foto de Gristle y Bridget sosteniendo un cartel con el día de la semana escrito.

"Ramón… Bridget, um, ¡nos mando otra postal!"

Ella volteo y vio a Ramón mirándose en su espejo. Su rostro lucia un tanto tenso, parecía que le dolia.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Poppy pregunto "¿Qué le pasa a tu cara? ¿Vas a vomitar? Voy por un bote…"

Ramón sacudió su cabeza "No, estoy practicando mi sonrisa" su amiga lo miro confundida y él trato de explicarle "Tú sabes, soy nuevo con todas estas cosas felices."

El trato de nuevo, estrecho sus labios abiertos. Eso no lucia como una sonrisa, parecía más una mueca, o parecía que él trataría de morder a alguien. Para Poppy eso lucia doloroso.

"Oh, bueno, aquí – ¡déjame ayudarte!" se ofreció. "¡Las sonrisas son lo mío!"

"No, gracias, ok, yo puedo – " Ramón protesto.

Pero Poppy puso sus manos en su rostro, trato de mostrarle la manera correcta de sonreir. Ella presiono el contorno de su boca.

"Hmm… Nop." Ella aplasto sus mejillas "Casi lo conseguimos… ¡Casi!" ella presiono y aplasto, movía su piel azul alrededor de su cara. "lindo, pero no lo suficiente, raro. Tu rostro comienza a ser algo frustrante."

Ramón la empujo lejos, sacudió su cara y trato de cambiar el tema regresando a las postales de los bertenos. Él camino a la pared y estudio las oscuras tarjetas que cubrían la pared de Poppy.

"¿Cuál es la idea con esto?" el pregunto. "¿Lunes, viernes, domingo, media mañana?"

Poppy se encorvo de hombros. "Es como si después de que el trollsticio fuera cancelado, ¡los bertenos no tuvieran nada que celebrar! Me siento realmente mal por ellos."

Poppy sentía tanto que los bertenos no tuvieran absolutamente nada que celebrar, eso la hacia sentir tan triste, especialmente por su amiga, Bridget, nunca tendría una celebración maravillosa y divertida. Ella tenia que hacer algo por su "mejor amiga por siempre".

Entonces, una explosión colorida de grajeas y brillante brillantina se dio en su cabeza, Poppy tuvo una ¡MARAVILLOSA, GRANDIOSA, EXITANTE IDEA!

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Ramón miro estático la cara de Poppy y su preocupación creció.

"¡No, no, no!" él protesto, levantando sus manos "Se lo que estas pensando. Estas tramando un elaborado plan que involucra ¡Abrazos, canciones, baile y diamantina!" dijo la ultima palabra estrechando los labios y apretando los dientes.

Poppy sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Lo sabes!"

Ramón levanto sus manos de nuevo, esta vez con una postura más calmada. "Poppy, por favor" él hablo tranquilo. "Me iré a casa ahora, prométeme que dormirás antes de apresurarte a hacer algo como siempre lo haces."

"Ok" Poppy prometió "No hare nada."

Pero esa noche, Poppy estaba en su cama con los ojos abiertos ampliamente, brillando en la oscuridad. Ella no podia dormir. ¡Ella estaba demasiado excitada con su idea! Ella iba y venia.

Una gran parte de ella quería saltar y poner su nuevo plan en acción justo ahora, pero ella le prometio a Ramón que no lo haría. Entonces, ella no podia hacer otra cosa que moverse y retorcerse, moverse y retorcerse y pensar. Poppy salio de su cama y se topo un Glowfly.

"Gracias" ella le dijo de forma cálida a la criatura, su tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto "lo siento, se que es tarde"

"No hay problema" el insecto respondió con una voz aguda "De cualquier forma no podia dormir"

"¡Yo tampoco!" Poppy dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

Ella trato con los típicos métodos para dormir. Tomó un baño caliente, bebio una vaso de leche tibia, se conto historias a su misma, se canto canciones de cuna.

Nada funciono. Ella estaba bien despierta. Finalmente, Poppy dejo de tratar de dormir. Camino hacia el gran cofre donde tenia todos sus materiales de scrapbook y lo abrió.

La mañana siguiente, Ramón se levanto temprano y se preparo un té floral. Iba profundamente adormilado, todo en sus sueños trataba sobre dormir. Bebia su té y tarareando para él, bajaba por su elevador de su bunker con una bata. Vestia aquella bata y parecía que aun tenia la cama en la cara. Bostezo ampliamente, comenzó a estirarse y cuando iba a la mitad de eso.

Repentinamente alguien dijo "¡BUENOS DÍAS, RAMÓN!"

"¡YAAAAH!" Ramón grito, sorprendido por aquella voz, derramo su té sobre él.

Era Poppy, lucia muy excitada, más de lo usual. Ramón frunció el ceño. Eso solo significaban problemas… para él.

"Poppy" dijo severamente "No dormiste, tu probablemente no dormiste en lo absoluto."

"Ni un guiño" Poppy acordó y sonrió.

"Y seguramente tienes un loco plan" Ramón gruño.

"Si, lo tengo" Poppy chirrió. "Excepto que no es loco, ¡He decidido que los bertenos necesitan una nueva festividad!"

"Ok, hay que decírselos en la siguiente tarjeta" Ramón dijo, limpio su cara con su bata. "Problema resuelto."

"Espera, esa no es la idea completa" Poppy continuo. "¡Nadie sabe más de festejos que los Trolls! ¡Entonces nosotros le daremos una de las nuestras a los bertenos! Brillante ¿huh?"

Ramón la miro confundido "¿Por qué haríamos eso?"

Poppy tomo la taza de Ramón y la lleno de nuevo " Bridget es mi mejor amiga" ella dijo " Los bertenos merecen tener un día de baile y cantos y disfraces y regalos… ¡y brillantina!" ella vertio más té para Ramón, le dio un pequeño sorbo al pensar en la brillantina "Mucha brillantina"

"¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea?" pregunto Ramón.

"¡Absolutamente!" Poppy dijo. "Es lo que hago, cuido de mis amigos."

Ramón lo medito por un par de minutos.

"¿Sabes que? El viejo Ramón probablemente no entraría a formar parte de tu plan, pero el nuevo Ramón, con su nueva y genial sonrisa-" Él trato de sonreir otra vez. Era bastante torcida.

"Esta rara" Poppy dijo ofreciéndole la taza de té.

"Huh" Ramón dijo "Tengo que seguir tratado" Él tomo la taza que le ofrecia y soplo para enfriarla. "Entonces ¿Cuál es ti idea?"

Poppy saco su scrapbook. "Puse toda la explicación de mi plan aquí" Ella volteo el libro para que Ramón lo pudiera ver mejor, cambio de hoja y comenzó a explicar "Es simple" comento. "Primero, irrumpir en el bunker de Ramón y preguntarle si esta abordo."

Una pequeña figura de Ramón salio cuando ella presiono con el pulgar. "¡Estoy abordo!" chillo el pequeño Ramón.

Ramón no podia creer como Poppy podia adelantarse en el tiempo y que todo concordara con su idea. Pero él no dijo nada, solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Despues" Poppy dijo, pasando la pagina "iremos a Bergen Town, y una vez ahí, nosotros – "

"¿Cómo llegaremos ahí, exactamente?" Ramón la cuestiono. "Somos muy pesados para que los Zip Beetles puedan llevarnos, y no creo que quieras ir a Bergen Town como la primera vez… cayendo de una flor, corriendo sobre una serpiente, siendo devorada por un ave, y un pez, y una planta – "

"¿Cómo sabes sobre todo eso?" Poppy pregunto. "Tú no estabas ahí cuando paso."

Ramón tomo otro scrapbook. "¿Tu hiciste este scrapbook con todas esas cosas, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Oh, yeah!" Poppy dijo, recordando eso "¡Me preguntaba donde lo había dejado!" Ella se acercó a Ramón, desconcertándolo. "¿Guardas este recuerdo de nuestra aventura juntos?"

Ramón se sintió atrapado "¡Uh, no! ¡Claro que no! Yo solo quería estar seguro de que regresaras a salvo a Villa Trolls, solo eso. Como sea, me vas a decir cual es tu plan para ir a Bergen Town esta vez. Más confortablemente, espero."

"Oh, Más que eso" Poppy dijo. Paso a una nueva página. Con un poco de ayuda levanto lo que buscaba para que Ramón lo admirara.

"¡Esta vez iremos en un Caterbus!"

La pagina mostraba a unos Trolls listos para abordar un bus de felpa similar a un gusano. Poppy paso a la siguiente pagina, mostraba a el rey Gristle y a Bridget en sus tronos.

"Bien, ves a Gristle y a Bridget y algunos abrazos" ella dijo. Cambio de pagina, donde se veía a Poppy y Bridget abrazándose una y otra vez.

"Lo tengo" dijo Ramón "Se abrazan, ¿Y después?"

"Les mostraremos nuestras ideas de festividades" Poppy dijo "Sus mentes explotaran."

En la siguiente pagina una lluvia de arcoíris salía de las cabezas de Gristle y Bridget. "¡Y asi es como le daremos a Bridget y al resto de los bestenos una nueva festividad!"

La ultima pagina del elaborado scrapbook de Poppy salio un puñado de diamantina y una pequeña vocecilla canto "¡Holidays!"

Detrás de Ramón, un puñado de los amigos de Poppy, incluido Grandulón, Chiquilina, Diamantino, Fosferto, Satin, Seda y Cooper salieron desde las sombras, y festejaron, cantaron junto con el scrapbook de Poppy.

"¡AAAHHHH!" Ramón grito, derramando su té sobre él nuevamente. Su bata quedo mojada. Agacho la mirada, no sabia quien habia dejado entrar a todos esos Trolls a su bunker.

"Necesito a los expertos en festividades para la presentación" Poppy explico y sonrio.

"Parece que todos iremos a Bergen Town" Ramón suspiro "Iré a ponerme pantalones."

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

En un claro borde de Villa Trolls, Poppy, Ramón y sus amigos esperaban a que el Caterbus llegara. Ellos estaban ansiosos por compartir sus ideas sobre festividades con los bertenos.

"¿El Caterbus es absolutamente seguro?" pregunto Grandulón nervioso. "Yo digo, no es que me preocupe, pero a veces Mr. Dinkles le caen pesados los viajes."

"Zzzzzz…" Mr. Dinkles ronco sobre los brazos de Grandulón.

"Oh, estoy segura de que son muy seguros." Poppy lo tranquilizo, calmando a su gran amigo. "de hecho, ellos dicen que es la forma más segura de viajar."

"¿Quién dijo? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?" pregunto Ramón escéptico "¿los choferes de Caterbus?"

"Si" Poppy admitió "¿Quién mejor para saberlo? ¡Ellos manejar Caterbus todo el tiempo!"

Antes de que Ramón pudiera argumentar algo contra la lógica de Poppy, el Caterbus llego rodando por una cornisa y se detuvo justo a pocas pulgadas de donde ellos estaban. ¡SCREEEEEEECH!

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" Ramón grito por tercera vez en el día.

El Caterbus lucia como una oruga de mariposa, con dos secciones y dos antenas de frente, la puerta se abrió ampliamente y una voz anuncio.

"¡Autobús!"

Poppy no vacilo; ella salto adentro del Caterbus y animo a los trolls a seguirla.

"¡Vamos todos! ¡Todos abordos!"

Ellos entraron al autobús. Algunos se sentaron a medias, otros prefirieron los asientos de atrás. Había muchos lugares para escoger. Adentro estaba decorado con colores brillantes- rojo, naranja y amarillo. Los suaves asientos eran de un purpura abrillantado con brazos de arcoíris.

Poppy y Ramón fueron los únicos dos trolls que se sentaron en la fila de adelante. Ellos tomaron asiento y se ajustaron los cinturones.

"Bienvenidos… bienvenidos… bienvenidos… a… a… a… el Caterbus express... ess… ess…"

"Esperen un momento." Ramón dijo "¿Hace el eco? ¿Dónde he escuchado esa voz antes?" ¡Él lo recordó! "Oh no… no él" Miro hacia el asiento del conductor, esperaba estar equivocado, pero él lo vio –

¡Tipo Nube! Blanco nuboso, llevaba sus usuales calcetines, pero portaba un sombrero azul y dorado con una correa negra, Ramón gimió. Él no era admirador de Tipo Nube. Cuando Ramón y Poppy necesitaron que les dijera la ruta a Bergen Town, Tipo Nube ofreció ayudarlos a cambio de que Ramón chocara cincos con él, y un choque de puños y un abrazo, y Ramón solo pudo "persuadir" a Tipo Nube de mostrarles el camino cuando rompió una rama y lo persiguió con dos estacas.

Y ahora Tipo Nube seria el conductor que los llevaría a Bergen Town en el Caterbus. Se sentí detrás del volante y sonrió para Ramón.

"Hey, chicos" él dijo con voz amigable "Capitán no-chócalas" lo dijo para Ramón, refiriéndose a los cinco que nunca le dio. "Reina Poppy".

Poppy estaba encantada de ver a Tipo Nube. Ella pensaba que era gracioso- y compartía cierto placer en jugar con tensar a Ramón.

"Está bien, Tipo Nube" ella dijo "¡Ponlo en marcha!"

"Lo tengo" Respondió Tipo Nube "Pero antes, unos rápidos anuncios." Él hablo por el altavoz del sistema de audio del Caterbus. "Por favor guarden sus equipos electrónicos, guarden sus objetos frágiles, y sostengan bien a sus Dinkles".

Fosferto se quitó sus auriculares y los guardo. Cooper puso a la pequeña Chiquilina en un compartimiento (ella estaba feliz de estar en un ajustado compartimiento privado) y Grandulón le dio un fuerte apretón a Mr. Dinkles.

"Mew" Mr. Dinkles dijo.

"Gracias por escoger a los Caterbus" Tipo Nube concluyo "¡La forma más segura de viajar!" Él colgó el altavoz y murmuro "A no ser que entremos por un agujero de gusano".

Ramón levanto altos sus grandes oídos. "Perdon… ¿Dijiste agujero de gusano?"

Tipo Nube lo ignoro " Ahora, tomen asiento, relájense y sientan el amor. Siguiente parada, ¡Bergen Town… town… town!" Él presiono con fuerza el pedal y el Caterbus salto lejos. ¡VROOOOOOM!

El Caterbus viajaba deprisa por el bosque, esquivando árboles, rocas y arbustos. Más rocas y arbustos, cualquier cosa. Golpearon algo en su costado derecho, eso hizo que los trolls brincaran de sus asientos, giraron y rodaron, Ramón estaba al pendiente de que no se cayeran o alejaran del camino.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Ve por donde vas!" Ramón grito "¡Ve más despacio!"

Por tanta insistencia de que fuera más despacio, Tipo Nube saco un tablero y presiono un botón. Ruidosa, una tonada sonó por todo el Caterbus. Tipo Nube sabía que los trolls no podían resistirse a un buen tono con ritmo pegajoso. Y así podría acabar con las quejas de Ramón.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Todos los trolls (excepto Ramón) saltaron de sus asientos y se pusieron a bailar en el pasillo, llenando con su canto el autobús. "¡YEAH!" ellos cantaban y bailaban "No necesitas ser un gran autobús ruidoso… cuando viajas en el Caterbus! ¡BAILA, BAILA, BAILA, YEAH- TODOS NOSOTROS!

Solo seguía sentado con su cinturón puesto. Solo veía a sus amigos girar y dar vueltas, patear y poner letras a la música. Finalmente, él ya no pudo resistir, Ramón salto y comenzó a bailar. Todos ellos se movían y bailaban totalmente sumidos, solo Ramón noto que alguien más celebraba con ellos también.

¡Tipo Nube!

"¿Quién maneja el autobús?" Ramón pregunto alarmado.

Todos dejaron de bailar y miraron a Tipo Nube. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros… ¡Justo cuando el Caterbus llego al borde de un acantilado!

"¡YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gritaron.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

El Caterbus cayó en picada en el aire cuando una gigantesca criatura abrió sus fauces y se los trago. ¡GULP!

"¡Agujero de gusano!" Grito Tipo Nube.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Ramón.

Tipo Nube volteo a verlo y con calma respondió "Agujero de gusano. Nosotros fuimos tragados por uno. Yo les sugiero permanecer sentados sobre sus asientos con los cinturones bien puestos-"

Pero antes de que el terminara la frase, Tipo Nube comenzó a volar en el Caterbus que daba vueltas y giraba dentro del túnel oscuro, el misterioso agujero de gusano. Extrañas imágenes pasaban fuera de las ventanas- Raras siluetas y rápidas luces. Los trolls dentro del Caterbus se sentaron y ataron fuertes sus cinturones.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" Grandulón grito.

"¡WAAAAAHHHHH!" Cooper grito también.

"¡Eeeeeeeee!" Mr. Dinkles chirrió.

"¡WOOOOOAAAA!" Chiquilina exclamo con su voz grave.

Tipo Nube rio con una maniática risa. "MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Una colorida luz de arcoíris brillo afuera. Luego una cegadora luz, cualquier cosa podía pasar, cualquiera…

El Caterbus parecía flotar en el espacio oscuro y vacío. Estrellas brillaron a la distancia. Un meteorito los paso y desapareció. Giraron, y por un momento, la figura a un lado parecía ser un troll. ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y qué estaba pasando? Dentro de la oscuridad de Caterbus, Cooper llevo sus pies a su cara. Miro al arcoíris de atrás y se sintió flotando en el aire.

"¿Chicos?" Él dijo "No me siento bien…"

Llevo sus pies por su melena hasta su sombrero verde. Cooper parpadeo. Sus pies lucían extraños. Ya no eran suaves y felpudos, se veían duros, lisos y brillantes. Se veian como si estuvieran hechos de… ¡Caucho blandos!

"¿Qué pasa, Cooper?" Pregunto Grandulón.

Cooper volteo a verlo a su izquierda y vio como Grandulón era ¡Un enorme muñeco de caucho! Él miro a su derecha y miro que ¡lo mismo le pasaba a Diamantino!

"Me siento raro…" Diamantino dijo con su voz reverberante.

"¡Yo también!" Admitió Grandulón.

"¡Wem!" dijo Mr. Dinkles

"¿Wen? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Diamantino pregunto.

"Creo que es un "mew" al revés" Explico Grandulón

"Creo que lo que Mr. Dinkles quiso decir es que también se siente raro, pobre pequeño, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ¡Estoy aquí!"

¡FLASH! Otro resplandor de luz cegadora. Parpadearon y se miraron unos a otros. ¡Todos estaban sorprendidos! Todos se habían trasformado en muñecos ¡Incluso Mr. Dinkles!

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Ellos gritaron.

"¡MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Rio Tipo Nube que comenzó a girar y girar sobre sus cabezas.

¡FLASH! Otra luz cegadora ¡El Caterbus se fue en picada! Pasaban con rapidez estrellas, planetas, asteroides y lunas, todo lo que había en el espacio.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" Los trolls gritaron otra vez.

Grandulón miro a Cooper. "¡Al menos regresamos a la normalidad!" Observo.

"Yeah" Respondió Cooper "No quiero que ninguno luzca como un muñeco nunca más. Como sea, vamos asía abajo, ¡Caemos por el espacio!"

"Pero nosotros no íbamos al espacio ¿verdad?" preguntó el gran troll "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¡Es porque estamos dentro de un AGUJERO DE GUSANO!" Tipo Nube explico, comenzando a reír salvajemente. "¡En un AGUJERO DE GUSANO todo es posible!"

"¿Incluso el almuerzo?" Pregunto Chiquilina esperanzada "¡Me muero de hambre!"

Antes de que Tipo Nube pudiera responder, vieron por las ventanas del Caterbus que se acercaban al fin del espacio negro y se aproximaban a un espacio violeta. ¡Ese color purpura se extendía más allá de sus ojos!

Volvieron a salir de ese color, esta vez estaban dentro de un índigo llegando a azul.

"¡Hermoso!" dijo Poppy tratando de verle el lado positivo a la inusual situación. "¡Es como si voláramos atravez de un gigante arcoíris! ¡Y el arcoíris SIEMPRE son buenas! ¿Cierto?"

"¡No cuando tu caes por una!" Ramón gruño.

El espacio fuera del Caterbus se tornó verde, luego amarillo, después naranja y finalmente rojo.

"¿No es el rojo el ultimo color del arcoíris?" Cooper pregunto "Quizás estamos cerca de llegar al final del agujero de gusano"

"¿Y entonces que pasara?" Pregunto Grandulón asustado.

Pero el sólido color rojo fuera de la ventana del Caterbus no era la última zona que pasarían. La siguen de rayas, de cuadros, de lunares-

"¡Adoro estos patrones!" Satín exclamo.

"¡Se ven como material para nuestra ropa!" Agrego Seda.

"¡O pantalones de salir!" Satín señalo.

"No lo sé" Grandulón murmuro, sosteniendo su estómago "Todos estos locos patrones me hacen sentir mareado"

¡WHOOOSH! ¡El Caterbus termino con los patrones y ahora estaba en un hermoso cielo azul!

"¡Damas y caballeros, estamos fuera del agujero de gusano!" Tipo Nube anuncio.

¡Los trolls victoriaron! Excepto Ramón, quien grito.

"¡Pero seguimos CALLENDO!"

"¡Eso es cierto!" dijo Cooper "¡Es un buen punto, sigamos con el pánico!"

"¡YAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

El Caterbus siguió cayendo por el cielo azul, entre nubes y pájaros. ¡Los trolls solo podían ver como el sólido suelo se acercaba muy rápido!

"¡Esto es todo!" Grandulón chillo "¡ADIOS MR. DINKLES! ¡ADIOS A TODOS!"

Ellos se aferraron a sus asientos. Pero antes del impacto, la parte frontal del Caterbus se levantó y llegaron al suelo lentamente, tocando el piso en un perfecto y a salvo aterrizaje.

"¡Estamos en el suelo!" Tipo Nube anuncio "¡Les dije que los Caterbus eran la manera más segura de viajar!"

¡Todos celebraron! Estaban a salvo.

Tipo Nube hablo por el altavoz "Trolls y mascota de trolls, les habla el conductor. Déjenme ser el primero en darles la bienvenida al suelo. Los Caterbus Expres sabemos que tenían otras opciones para viajar, por lo apreciamos su elección, Por favor recuerden recoger todos sus objetos personales –"

"Pero ¿dónde estamos exactamente?" Ramón lo interrumpió.

Esa era una buena pregunta.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

Los trolls observaron el extraño paisaje que era diferente a cualquiera que antes hayan visto.

Los árboles y piedras que lo conformaban, los colores fuera de lugar.

"Que imponente lugar." Dijo tipo Nube tratando de ponerle algo positivo a la situación.

"Ok, de nuevo, mi punto ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Ramón.

Tipo Nube encorvo sus hombros. "Chico, los agujeros de gusano pueden mandarte muy lejos. Puede ser cualquier lado. No es Bergen Town, eso es seguro."

"¡Puedo ver eso!" Ramón respondió.

"¡Ok, todos!" Poppy dijo resplandeciente "¡Salgamos del Caterbus y averigüemos donde estamos! ¡Vamos!"

"Espera un minuto" Ramón dijo "¿Estás segura que afuera es seguro? ¿Quieres que saltemos fuera del autobús y entremos a lo desconocido?"

Poppy puso sus manos sobre sus caderas "Bueno, ¿Cuál es la alternativa Ramón? ¿Vivir en el Caterbus por siempre?"

"Puedo trabajar con eso." Ramón respondió.

"Tipo Nube" Poppy lo llamo "Por favor abre la puerta, lento, si es posible."

Tipo Nube presiono la palanca y la gran puerta frontal se abrió oscilante. Poppy salió a zancadas del Caterbus. Los demás la siguieron cautelosos, mirando alrededor, escuchando con cuidado.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, se quedaron en un grupo y miraron todo a su alrededor. A la distancia, ellos pudieron ver tres diferentes paisajes. En una dirección uno nevado, lleno de montañas. En otro ellos vieron en lo profundo, un bosque oscuro. Y en el tercero un enorme prado verde.

Ramón apunto hacia los prados verdes. "Bueno, ese camino se ve amistoso y atractivo, pero uno sabe que las cosas pueden ser al revés y ser horrible y terrible estando en él."

Tipo Nube sonrió y asintió "Tienes razón" él dijo. "Fácilmente podría llevarnos a una MUERTE SEGURA, segura… segura… segura."

"O ser aprisionados" Ramón corrigió.

"Seguro" Tipo Nube le dio la razón "Caer prisioneros. Definitivamente."

"Yendo asía la muerte." Al fin dijo Ramón.

"O QUISAS" Poppy argumento "¡Las cosas podrían salir bien y seguras!"

"Tal vez" dijo escéptico Tipo Nube.

"Dúdalo" Agrego Ramón

"Entonces, ¿Cuál camino nos llevara a Bergen Town?" Pregunto Grandulón.

Ellos miraron a Tipo Nube, él solo estaba ahí sonriendo. Vio que todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte.

"¡Oh!" él exclamo "¿Mes estas preguntando a mí?"

"¡Si!" dijo Grandulón "¡Tú eres el conductor!"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Tipo Nube, tomo un momento para pensar cuales eran sus responsabilidades. "Bueno, déjame ver…" Él miro en una dirección. Él chupo uno de sus dedos para examinar el aire. Tomo una gran olfateada, llevo sus manos a las rodillas y escucho la tierra por un largo rato. Se paró y sonrió. "No tengo idea, estamos totalmente perdidos."

Los trolls comenzaron a entrar en pánico, asustados de jamás poder ir a Bergen Town o a casa. Grandes lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Grandulón. Poppy y Ramón se hicieron cargo.

"No se preocupen" Poppy consoló a sus amigos. "No vamos a permanecer perdidos. ¡Encontraremos el camino para salir de aquí y llegaremos a Bergen Town!"

"Poppy tiene razón." Dijo Ramón "No necesitamos entrar en pánico."

"De hecho ¡Yo si estoy entrando en pánico!" Grandulón destaco "¡Estamos desperanzadamente perdidos!"

Poppy le dio un par de palmaditas a Grandulón "Perdidos, pero no desperanzados, ¡Estamos llenos de esperanza!"

"¿Lo estamos?" Pregunto Grandulón desconcertado.

"¡Si!" Poppy insistió "Solo tenemos que averiguar qué camino nos lleva a Bergen Town. Hay que separarnos en tres equipos que los explore."

"Buena idea" dijo Ramón.

"Tipo Nube, tú vienes conmigo y Ramón" Poppy dijo. "Exploraremos la zona con nieve."

"Fresco" dijo Tipo Nube "Literalmente."

Ramón rodo los ojos. "Espera un minuto…" él objeto. No era fanático de la idea de hacer equipo con Tipo Nube.

Pero para Poppy era tiempo de nombrar al siguiente equipo "Grandulón, Cooper y Chiquilina, ustedes investigaran el bosque."

"¡Hecho, Poppy!" Chiquilina dijo entusiasmada con su grave voz. Con su tremenda fuerza, no había nada que asustara a la pequeña troll. Grandulón y Cooper, por otra parte, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

"Satín, Seda y Fosferto" Poppy continuo "Vayan a ver que hay en los prados verdes."

Satín levanto la mano. "¿Pero que Ramón no dijo que podría ser…?"

"¿… Horrible y terrible?" su gemela termino la pregunta levantando también su mano.

"Dijo que "Podría" ser horrible y terrible" Poppy dijo "Pero también podría ser algo maravilloso y encantador ¿Verdad?"

Las gemelas fashonistas no lucían muy seguras. Pero amaban a su reina, y ella confiaba en ellas. Necesitaba que fueran valientes, asintieron.

"Ok, equipos" Ramón les hablo "Deben de regresar al Caterbus y reportar lo que encuentren."

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Pregunto Diamantino.

Grandulón le entrego a Mr. Dinkles al brillante troll.

"Tu quédate aquí y cuida de Mr. Dinkles. ¡No quiero que vaya conmigo a un lugar peligroso!"

"¿Mew?" Mr. Dinkles pregunto, sus ojos se abrieron grandes desconcertado.

.

.

.

Caminando asía lo profundo de la nieve, Poppy, Ramón y Tipo Nube tomaron el camino hacia la montaña.

"¡Esta algo fría!" Se quejó Ramón "¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente? ¿Un sendero?"

"Tal vez un letrero que diga *Camino a Bergen Town* eso sería lindo" Sugirió Tipo Nube.

"O quizás encontremos a unos amigables extraños que nos digan qué camino tomar" Poppy soñó "¡Y nos den chocolate caliente!"

Ninguno de ellos reconoció el sonido de la nieve cayendo sobre el suelo. Había comenzado a nevar…

Pero no era nieve normal.

¡WHAM! ¡WHOMP! ¡THWUMP! Gigantes copos de nieves caían desde el cielo y chocaban contra el piso.

¡Cada vez caían más cerca de los trolls!

"¡Cuidado!" Advirtió Ramón esquivando un gran copo. "¡No dejen que les caigan encima! ¡Podrían matarlos!"

La nevada termino tan rápido como comenzó, pero los había dejado atrapados dentro de paredes hechas de nieve. Estaban rodeados, ahora los trolls tenían que resolver aquel laberinto.

"Ya sabes, esto no es del todo divertido" Observo Tipo Nube permaneciendo atrás de los dos trolls.

Ellos quitaron las grandes paredes de nieve, pero la situación empeoro. Otra tormenta comenzó, y esta vez ¡Enormes estalactitas de hielo caían del cielo! ¡SHWNK! ¡SHUNK! ¡SHWUNK! ¡Las lanzas caían directo en la nieve! Los trolls y Tipo Nube tuvieron que correr en zigzags para esquivar las estalactitas que caían en picada.

"¡Lo que pasa en este camino es ¨Realmente¨ Terrible!" dijo Tipo Nube.

"Yeah- ¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?" Pregunto Ramón saltando lejos de otra colosal estalactita.

¡SHWUNK!

"¿Por qué yo?" Pregunto Tipo Nube.

¡PORQUE ERES UNA NUBE!" Ramón grito.

"Un Tipo Nube" él corrigió. "Es muy diferente"

Por suerte, lograron escapar de la lluvia de estalactitas y parecía que no volvería a nevar. Luego de pasar las lanzas de hielo insertados en la nieve, lograron al fin acercarse a la base de la congelada montaña. Tipo Nube paso una mano sobre su frente para cubrir sus ojos del sol y miro a lo lejos.

"Veo que algo se acerca" él dijo.

"¿Un amigable extraño con una humeante taza de cocoa con algo de crema?" Poppy pregunto esperanzada "¿Y con un poco más de cocoa espolvoreada arriba?"

"Nop" Respondió Tipo Nube "Es una enorme bola de nieve y está rodando hacia nosotros."

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

Él tenía razón. Una enorme bola de nieve iba directo a ellos. ¡Y dos más venían detrás de la primera!

"¡CORRAN!" Grito Ramón, fue algo innecesario, pues Poppy y Tipo Nube ya se encontraban corriendo lejos de ahí.

¡FWOOM! ¡FWOOM! ¡FWOOM! Las tres bolas de nieve iban hacia ellos, llenándose de más nieve, creciendo y creciendo, chocando con el campo de estalactitas que los trolls habían dejado atrás ¡SMASH!

"¿De dónde vinieron esas gigantescas bolas de nieve?" Poppy pregunto impactada.

"Yo creo que de esos tipos" respondió Tipo Nube apuntando a la imponente montaña.

Poppy y Ramón vieron a unas enormes y feroces criaturas cubiertas con un largo pelo blanco. Sus extremidades y antenas eran más largas que su cuerpo. Venían deslizándose desde la montaña con ayuda de cortezas de algunos árboles, las bestias peludas voltearon en dirección de los trolls y Tipo Nube, gruñendo y bufando.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Ramón.

"Freezyfluffs" Respondió Tipo Nube "y por lo que he escuchado, no son nada amigables."

.

.

.

Mientras Poppy, Ramón y Tipo Nube luchaban con sus problemas de nieve en la helada montaña. Grandulón, Cooper y Chiquilina seguían en su excursión por el obscuro bosque. Pronto se vieron rodeados de unos gruesos arboles de abeto.

"Huele muy bien por aquí." Dijo Grandulón, olfateando la fragancia con su nariz "¡Piñas!"

"Huele bien" agrego Chiquilina "¡Pero se está volviendo difícil caminar!"

Ella tenía razón. Las vides y brotes crecían hasta el suelo como si los arboles estuvieran adornados con guías de oropel. Además de otras plantas que las envolvían como si fueran arcos y listones. Los trolls tenían que hacer algo para no quedar enredados.

El primero en intentarlo fue Grandulón. Era el más grande. Por ello trato de limpiar el camino para los dos trolls que lo seguían. Pero la decorativa vegetación resulto ser demasiado densa para él, ¡Por lo que pronto quedó atorado!

"¡Déjenme tratar!" dijo Cooper "¡Tengo dos piernas de más con las que puedo correr!"

"No veo de qué forma eso podría ayudarme." Dijo Grandulón.

"¡Solo observa!" Cooper exclamo mientras retrocedía y comenzaba a correr, introdujo sus piernas a la vegetación revolviéndola lo más rápido que podía.

Pero en poco tiempo, él también estaba atorado, desesperanzadamente enredado entre las vides y brotes.

"Um, ¿Un poco de ayuda?" dijo tembloroso.

Usando su poderosa cabellera. Chiquilina empujo a Cooper fuera de la jungla verdosa. Con un máximo esfuerzo, ella logro sacar a Grandulón.

"¡Gracias!" Grandulón agradeció. "Chiquilina, tal vez seas la indicada para limpiar el camino con tu cabello."

"¿Cómo?" Chiquilina pregunto.

"¡Usando tu cabello como látigo para quitar la mala hierba!" Cooper sugirió "¡Harás un buen trabajo!"

Movió su pequeña cabeza en círculos. Chiquilina azoto su cabello rápidamente, haciendo que su cabellera azul se viera difuminada.

"Ok, ¡genial!" Cooper dijo "¡Ahora úsala para limpiar el camino!"

Chiquilina se movió hacia la maleza, y puso su cabeza abajo - ¡Pero al instante su larga cabellera quedo enredada en las plantas!

"Uh-oh!" Grandulón suspiro "¿Quién es bueno para desatar nudos?"

"¿Piratas?" Cooper trato de adivinar.

.

.

.

Mientras el primer grupo atravesaba la nieve, el segundo se enredaba con las vides, el tercero saltaba felizmente sobre la hermosa pradera.

"¡Esto es…" Comenzó Satín.

"… muy divertido!" Termino Seda. Las gemelas chocaron palmas felices y rieron. Fosferto rio también, pero su risa era opacada por su larga cabellera ver que cubría todo su cuerpo.

"Es muy agradable ¿Pero no se supone que deberíamos buscar el camino a Bergen Town?" Satín le pregunto a los otros mientras atravesaba el fresco y suave césped. Una luz, un soplo de aire cálido. El viento olía a flores.

"¡Miren!" dijo Seda, señalando hacia adelante. "¡Quizás ellos conozcan el camino!"

Fosferto y Satín miraron hacia donde señalo. Vieron a un grupo de criaturas, ¡Y ellos estaban cantando! Era un coro de Tunebugs, Chimers, Critterchords, Chorusflies, Humworms, Chanters – Todas las criaturas musicales estaban ahí. Su canción estaba llena con melodías y armonías erróneas.

Los trolls se acercaron rápidamente al lugar donde el coro de criaturas estaba.

"Disculpe" Satín dijo.

Todas las criaturas detuvieron su cantar. Voltearon al instante a ver al grupo de trolls con sus enormes ojos.

"¿Alguno de ustedes conoce el camino a Bergen Town?" Seda pregunto "Nosotros estamos perdidos."

"A si es…" Satín comenzó.

"… Totalmente." Termino Seda.

Las criaturas se miraron las unas a las otras. Movieron sus antenas y pétalos. Los trolls sentían que las criaturas hablaban entre ellas con algún tipo de leguaje secreto. Uno de los Critterchords se puso de pie enfrente de ellos.

"¿Ustedes… cantan?" pregunto.

Satín rio. "¿Qué si cantamos? ¡Seguro! ¡Los trolls aman cantar!"

Las criaturas musicales sonrieron y asintieron.

El Critterchord dijo "Nosotros estaremos encantados de mostrarles el camino, pero primero - ¡Canten con nosotros!"

Los trolls se miraron unos a otros y se encogieron de hombros. Si les iban a mostrar el camino a Bergen Town, podrían quedarse un rato a cantar una o dos canciones…

.

.

.

Después de cantar muchas, muchas, muchas canciones con el coro de criaturas, los trolls ya habían tenido suficiente. Sus voces comenzaban a escucharse cansadas y necesitaban encontrar el camino que los llevara a Bergen Town.

"Ustedes canta muy bien" Interrumpió un Tunebug.

"Nos gusta cantar con ustedes" Zumbo un Chorusfly.

Fosferto hizo un sonido gutural que las trolls entendieron como "muchas gracias".

"Pero ahora…" Dijo Satín con voz ronca.

"…Es tiempo de que nos vayamos." Seda termino la frase con tono rasposo.

Las criaturas musicales se miraron las unas a las otras y rápidamente formaron un circulo alrededor de los trolls.

"No" el Critterchord insistió. "Ahora forman parte de nuestro coro. ¡Se quedarán aquí y cantarán con nosotros por siempre!"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 8

Poppy, Ramón y Tipo Nube miraban a los peludos Freezyfluffs deslizarse montaña abajo directo a ellos, ladrando desde sus trineos, golpeando nubes y nieve.

"¡Tenemos que ir a Bergen Town a ayudar a Bridget!" Dijo Poppy. "¡Tal vez ellos conozcan el camino!"

"¡O [Tal vez] ellos sepan cómo cocinar Trolls!" Ramón replico, desesperado.

"Y Tipos Nubes." Añadió Tipo Nube.

"Si, y Tipos Nubes" dijo Ramón. "¡Entonces yo creo que debemos CORRER!"

Ellos giraron y corrieron, no volvieron a voltear para ver de dónde venían, se dirigieron a lo profundo del bosque a donde Grandulón, Cooper y Chiquilina habían ido. Se escondieron entre las rocas y siguieron su camino hacia la base de la montaña, tratando de ir lo más lento y cautelosamente posible, para que los Freezyfluffs no los vieran.

Pero cuando miraron atrás, vislumbraron cuando los Freezyfluffs saltaron de sus trineos y continuaron con su persecución desde lo lejos, con sus largas y delgadas piernas, gruñido tras gruñido; olfateando el aire en busca del olor de trolls.

"¡Tenemos que perder a esos lanudos chicos!" dijo entre jadeos Tipo Nube, corriendo al costado de ellos "Pero ¿cómo?"

"No creo que eso resulte bien." Dijo Ramón "El bosque está muy lejos. Ellos nos atraparan antes de poder llegar."

Poppy apunto hacia adelante "¡Miren!¡Justo ahí!" ella señalaba unos arbustos de brezos y zarzas.

"Eso no luce muy cómodo." Comento Tipo Nube.

"Yeah, pero estoy segura que a los Freezyfluffs no les gustaría enredar sus cabellos ahí." Poppy dijo "¡Vamos! ¡Y mantén tu cabello alejado de ellos Ramón!"

"¡Bien!" respondió su amigo Troll para luego correr en dirección de los arbustos.

"¡Chicos! ¿Están seguros de esto?" les pregunto Tipo Nube.

"¡Si!" Contestaron juntos Poppy y Ramón.

Cuidando que sus cabellos no se enredaran con las espinas, Poppy y Ramón entraron a los arbustos, tratando de no moverse mucho. Tipo Nube entro un poco más lento y muy a regañadientes, pero termino siguiendo el plan.

Los Freezyfluffs venían feroces, pero cuando vieron los helechos espinosos, se detuvieron. Ellos conocían de sobra los arbustos y no deseaban entrar en ellos, pues no solo se enredaba en su cabellera, las espinas se enterraban con crueldad y era doloroso deshacerse de ellas. Sin nada que poder hacer, ellos dieron la vuelta y regresaron a sus cuevas sobre la montaña, o donde sea que los Freezyfluffs vivieran.

"¿Reconoces el camino de Bergen Town?" Poppy pregunto.

Tipo Nube se arrodillo y estudio el sendero. Él se paró y sonrió "¿Saben qué? Creo que es este ¡Totalmente!"

"¡Eso es genial!" Poppy exclamo.

"Ahora debemos decirles a los otros, ¡Regresemos al Caterbus y vayamos a Bergen Town!" dijo Ramón.

Ellos cruzaron el camino y se dirigieron hacia el oscuro bosque, llamando a sus amigos.

"¡Grandulón!" Poppy lo llamaba con sus manos alrededor de su boca haciendo eco.

"¡Chiquilina!" Grito Ramón.

"¡Chicos y señoritas Trolls!" Tipo Nube los llamo.

Ellos caminaron por mucho tiempo, manteniéndose juntos entrando más y más al bosque.

"Sabes…" Poppy dijo "Estas plantas hacen que sea difícil caminar, pero son muy bonitas, se ven como listones y arcos y guirnaldas."

"Yeah" dijo Tipo Nube "Cintas y arcos y guirnaldas perfectos para que uno se enrede en ellos."

"¡Shhh!" siseo Ramón, levantando una de sus manos. "¡Creo que escuche algo!"

Esperaron un momento, escuchando. Cuando ellos al fin escucharon con claridad el llamado de sus amigos "¡AYUDA!"

Se apresuraron en cruzar aquellos árboles para al fin encontrar a Grandulón, Cooper y Chiquilina. Sus amigos estaban totalmente enredados entre las vides de color verde-oscuro.

"¡Poppy! ¡Ramón!" dijo Grandulón mientras lagrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas "¡Gracias al cielo están aquí!"

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Pregunto Tipo Nube un poco ofendido.

"No te conozco muy bien." Explico Grandulón encogiéndose de hombros.

Ramón, Poppy y Tipo Nube iniciaron con la labor de desenredar a los trolls, cuidando de no enredarse ellos también. No fue fácil, parecía que las vides querían quedarse con ellos hechos nudos.

"Seguro que algunos piratas serian de ayuda para desatar estos nudos." Murmuro Tipo Nube.

"¡Es lo que yo dije!" dijo Cooper, agradeciendo de que alguien entendiera lo que había dicho.

Al fin liberaron a los tres de aquel tremendo nudo, los seis se dirigieron a buscar al último equipo dentro de las praderas.

"Caminen juntos." Poppy previno.

Ellos tenían que salir primero del bosque, dejando atrás todas aquellas vides, cuidadosos de no volver a enredarse con los arcos y las guirnaldas.

Sus amigos estaban felices de entrar en las verdes praderas, escucharon canciones a la distancia.

"¿Eso es… un coro?" Pregunto Grandulón.

"Suena como eso." Dijo Poppy "¡Y creo escuchar las voces de Satín y Seda! Pero suenan roncas."

"Oh, seguro" complemento Ramón "Estuvimos en un lugar salvaje y nevado, siendo perseguidos por Freezyfluffs o enredándose en vides, ¡Y ellas están practicando en un coro!"

Se apresuraron en recorrer la suave pradera verde, cruzaron las colinas hasta ver el circulo de criaturas que cantaban. ¡En el centro estaban Satín, Seda y Fosferto! "¡Chicos!" los llamo Poppy "¡Por aquí! ¡Encontramos un camino!"

Las criaturas musicales giraron y rodearon a los recién llegados.

"Oooh" el Critterchord dijo "¡Más trolls!"

"¡Poppy!" Satín grito "¡Sálvanos!"

Los cinco Trolls y Tipo Nube fueron alcanzados por el circulo de criaturas.

"¿Cantan?" el Critterchord pregunto.

Antes de darse cuenta que buscaban capturarlos, Poppy alegremente soltó "¡Claro que si! ¡Todos los trolls cantan!"

Un Tunebug miro al Tipo Nube. "¿Eres un Troll?"

Tipo Nube miro a sus espaldas "¡No! Soy un Tipo Nube. Puedes llamarme Tipo Nube."

"¿Cantas?" el Tunebug pregunto.

Tipo Nube dijo con un tono presumido. "¿Qué si lo hago? ¡Bromeas! ¡Solo soy el mejor cantante que jamás escucharas en tu vida! Aquí, ¡Te lo probare!" Él comenzó a cantar una canción sobre nubes. "Todo el tiempo, al ver una nube, ¡yo tengo que cantar fuerte! Ellas me hacen sentir orgulloso de ser parte de las nubes…"

Tipo Nube tenía una increíble voz. Pero era ruidosa, verdaderamente ruidosa.

De hecho, era tan ruidosa que la cara de las criaturas se arrugo. Otras cubrieron sus oídos con sus pies, otros abandonaron al grupo.

"¡Detente!" Lloraron "¡DETENTE!"

Pero Tipo Nube se mantuvo cantando. Ramón vio una oportunidad para que él y sus amigos escaparan del coro de criaturas.

"¡Vamps!" él susurro a los demás trolls "¡Salgamos de aquí!" él giro con Tipo Nube "¡Sigue cantando!"

Y él lo hizo. Su canción sobre nubes parecía tener muchos versos sobre nubes en el cielo. En un día muy nublado.

Las criaturas del grupo se retorcían, siendo torturadas por la tremenda vocalización de Tipo Nube, los Trolls se deslizaron lejos. Poppy toco la mano de Tipo Nube.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" ella dijo.

"¡Pero aun no termino mi canción!" protesto.

"Puedes seguirla cantando" Poppy dijo "Solo ven con nosotros. De hecho, mantente cantando todo el regreso hasta el Caterbus. Hasta estar a salvo."

"¿Cómo entretenimiento?" Tipo Nube pregunto.

"Yeah." Poppy dijo titubeante. "Entretenimiento."

Tipo Nube siguió cantando, él y los trolls corrieron de vuelta al Caterbus. Ellos subieron, saludaron a Diamantino y Mr. Dinkles, persuadieron a Tipo Nube para que dejara de cantar y comenzara a conducir. Él los llevo por el camino entre la pradera, las zarzas y el oscuro bosque.

"Espero que sea el camino correcto." Dijo Ramón

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

El Caterbus recorrió un largo cañón, levantando polvo y graba. Los trolls estaban ansiosos, deseaban alejarse lo más posibles del traicionero paisaje lleno de árboles, de las vides y las criaturas cantoras.

"Esto comienza a parecerme familiar:" dijo Tipo Nube, el paro el autobús en el polvoriento camino. El apunto algo adelante. "¡Ahí! ¡LOS TUNELES DE RAIZ!"

Tras el parabrisas, los trolls sentados al frente vieron los túneles subterráneos pertenecientes al viejo árbol troll en Bergen Town. Escogiendo uno, Tipo Nube manejo el Caterbus dentro de el.

"¡Siguiente parada, Bergen Town!" Tipo Nube dijo "A no ser que me equivoque de túnel. En ese caso, UNA MUERTE SEGURA… segura… segura…"

Grandulón abrazo a Mr. Dinkles.

"Realmente me gustaría que dejara de hacer esa cosa del eco." Ramón le susurro a Poppy.

"A mí también." Le susurro de regreso.

Pero Tipo Nube escogió el túnel correcto y pronto el Caterbus salto desde el árbol de los trolls, ¡Volando por el aire y cayendo justo en el castillo de Bergen Town! Un berteno miro hacia arriba y los vio "¿Qué es eso?" el pregunto.

Otro berteno que los vio. "Caterbus, de la Villa troll, parece ser un expres." Él dijo con calma "¿Querrán jugar el juego de lanza, muévete o muere dentro del cuadro?"

"No."

"Nadie quiere."

¡WHOMP! El Caterbus aterrizo en la base de las escaleras de la puerta principal del castillo. Tipo Nube abrió la puerta del Caterbus y los trolls salieron.

"¡Gracias, Tipo Nube!" Poppy dijo.

"Yeah, gracias por descuidar el volante, dejarnos caer por un acantilando y ser devorados por un agujero de gusano." Dijo Ramón con sarcasmo.

"¡De nada!" Tipo Nube dijo despreocupado, como si hubiera sido un cumplido. "¡Cuando quieran!" Tras cerrar la puerta, Tipo Nube comenzó a cantar de nuevo "Todo el tiempo, al ver una nube…"

Los trolls cubrieron sus oídos. El Caterbus rodo. ¡VRRRROOOOM!

Con Poppy liderando el camino, los trolls entraron al castillo y cruzaron sus pasillos hasta la sala del trono. Eran mucho más pequeños que los guardias bertenos, Todd y Chad, por lo que no los notaron al pasar.

Los Trolls se colaron dentro de la sala de tronos por las grandes puertas, cuando Poppy les recordó a sus amigos la lista de la presentación.

"Ok. Diamantino, tienes la brillantina."

"¡Brillantina lista!" él dijo exaltado "¡Vamos a brillar!"

"Cooper." Poppy dijo "Pirotecnia."

"¿Huh?" Cooper respondió "Pensé que habías dicho fuegos artificiales."

"Pirotecnia son fuegos artificiales." Ramón explico.

"Oh" Cooper dijo "En ese caso ¡Listos!"

Confirmo, bajando la tapa de la máscara de soldar que tenía puesta. Prendió un mechero, con la llama lista para iluminar todo.

"Satín, Seda." Poppy continuo "Disfraces."

"¡Hecho!" Las gemelas dijeron al mismo tiempo a la vez que vestían a Ramón con unos pantalones holgados con tirantes. Él no se veía para nada emocionado.

"Uh, Poppy, sobre los disfraces…" él comenzó.

"Ramón, ya hablamos sobre esto." Poppy dijo con firmeza. "¡No es una festividad si no tiene disfraces! ¡Así que ponte bien esos grandes pantalones y vayamos ahí!"

"Si, pero—"

"Perdón, Ramón, ¡Es hora del show! Listos ¿Todos?" Poppy chasqueo sus dedos y con voz baja comenzó. "En 3… 2… 1… ¡VAMOS!"

¡BOOM! Los trolls entraron a la sala de tronos. Un cuadro cayó al suelo. ¡CRASH!

"¡DETENGAN TODO!" Poppy grito.

Bridget miro por encima de su revista, y Gristle paro de tocar el teclado. Bajo del trono, Barnabus, la mascota cocodrilo, dejo de roer una orilla vieja de pizza. Los tres miraron a Poppy tímidamente. "Creo que me emocione un poco con el ¨¡Detengan todo¨ que dije"

"¡Poppy!" Bridget chilló, encantada de ver a su amiga.

"¡Bridget!" Poppy exclamo.

Las amigas se saludaron la una a la otra con abrazos y un elaborado choque de cinco, llamándose con sobrenombres que se dieron.

"¡Pop-star!"

"¡B-bob!"

"¡Lollipop!"

"¡Chica patinadora!"

"¡Bomba de brillantina!"

"¡Trotadora!"

"¡Helicóptero!"

"¡Formal y apropiada!"

Ramón y Gristle también se saludaron, pero su saludo era mucho más tranquilo. Solamente una cosa, Gristle dijo "Hey" y Ramón replico "Hey".

Poppy noto que Bridget tenía unas nuevas extensiones de arcoíris en sus coletas.

"¡Tú cabello luce increíble!" Ella le dijo a su amiga.

"Enserio ¡Gracias!" Bridget dijo. Ella se inclinó un poco y susurro. "Son falsas."

"No diré ni una palabra." Poppy susurro.

"¡Es bueno verte, Poppy!" Bridget dijo volviendo a su volumen normal. "Um, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Poppy toco su hombro para comenzar la presentación.

"Gracias por preguntar." Ella dijo "Chiquilina ¡LAS LUCES!"

El cuarto quedo en tinieblas. Una pequeña luz apareció. Cooper y Grandulón jalaron desde el piso un pedestal, haciendo que de una caja salieran arcoíris de brillantes colores, aquello lucia como un calendario de tamaño para trolls con puertas y ventanas. Parecía como cualquier escenario de la villa, con todo y un árbol y sol brillante. Un banderín colgaba en lo alto con la palabra escrita "Holiday". Música sonó y puñados de brillantina salieron por el aire.

"Oooooooohh" Gristle y Bridget dijeron impresionado. Sentándose en los tronos, listos para el show. Debajo de ellos, Barnabus bostezó desinteresado.

Poppy camino sobre el escenario, no sin antes ponerse uno de los brillantes disfraces de Satín y Seda.

"Damas y caballeros ¡Nosotros viajamos desde la lejana villa trolls para RESOLVER SU PROBLEMA!"

"¿Tenemos un problema?" Bridget pregunto, perpleja.

Poppy explico "¡Ustedes necesitan una nueva festividad!"

"¿Festividad?" Bridget repitió, un poco confundida "¿Por qué necesitamos una festividad?"

"¿Cómo darán o recibirán regalos y harán increíbles disfraces y jugaran a cuantos malvaviscos caben en tu boca?" Poppy pregunto.

"Ciento cincuenta y dos" Cooper contesto con su boca repleta de malvaviscos. Uno de los bombones salió de su nariz y reboto en el suelo "Ciento cincuenta y uno."

"Oh, dioses." Gristle dijo "Perdónenme, pero ¿No recibieron nuestras cartas?" El rey menciono, recordándoles que ellos celebraban varias festividades.

Poppy y Ramón intercambiaron miradas. Las cartas que recibieron de Gristle u Bridget decían que definitivamente necesitaban ayuda con las festividades.

"Uh, yeah." Ramón dijo "La del miércoles definitivamente me encanto. Tú sabes, me hace apreciar realmente la mitad de la semana."

"Ugh." Gristle gruño, asintiendo con la cabeza "La mitad de la semana." Él giro hacia Bridget. "Te lo dije, nena."

"Miren." Poppy dijo "Nosotros los queremos, y deseamos que tengan algo para celebrar. Y aquí las nuevas noticias: Los trolls tenemos un montón de festividades, ¡Así que les daremos una!"

Bridget se veía dudosa. Pero quería ser cortes con su amiga. "¡Eso es genial! ¿Creo?"

Era todo lo que Poppy necesitaba oír. "¡Yeah, está hecho!" Ella grito "¡HAGAMOS ESTO!"

El pequeño escenario se llenó de coloridas luces. Comenzó a sonar música. Satín, Seda, Grandulón y Fosferto salieron de las puertas en el escenario y cantaron en armonía. "¡OOOH-WAH! ¡OOOH-WAH!"

"La primera celebración que les presentamos." Poppy anuncio con orgullo "¡Es Brillopalooza!"

Diamantino apareció entre nubes de brillantina sobre el escenario. Salto para caer en la luz, sus ojos centellaban.

"En Brillapallooza, todos nos tiramos bolas de brillantina ¡Unos a otros! ¡Y todos terminamos cubiertos con brillantina!" él explico.

Los trolls se lanzaban bolas de brillantina entre ellos, mientras que un gran cañón de brillantina hizo ¡BOOM!

Desafortunadamente, la brillantina le dio justo en la cara a Gristle. El tocio y estornudo. "¡Aaaaaacccchhh! ¡Me entro brillantina en los ojos!"

Bridget ayudo a Gristle a sacudirse la brillantina de la cara, ella dijo "Tal vez esa celebración es demasiado genial para nosotros, Poppy—"

Pero Poppy, viendo que el Brillapalooza no resulto salir muy bien, siguió con sus amigos. "¡OK!" Ella dijo "Bueno, si no les gusta el Brillapalooza, que tal…"

.

.

Capítulo 10

"¡Día de las cosquillas! ¡Mostrado por Grandulón!"

El gran troll azul, sosteniendo a Mr. Dinkles, salió de una de las puertas del set. Llevaban unos sombreros de colores brillantes con largas plumas en ellos.

"¡Para nosotros todo es sonrisas y risas en el día de las cosquillas!" Grandulón explico. "¿Por qué sucede esto en el día de las cosquillas?"

"¿Se hacen cosquillas entre ustedes con las plumas?" Gristle trato de adivinar.

"Nop" Grandulón dijo. "En el día de las cosquillas nos hacemos cosquillas con…¡ARAÑAS!"

"¿Arañas?" Bridget pregunto sin aliento, cubriendo su cara.

Los demás trolls entraron a escena con trajes de arañas colgados de cuerdas, Grandulón explico como cada año en Villa Troll, una abrazable, lanuda araña flotaba hacia abajo desde lo alto del árbol en el día de las cosquillas.

"Le hacemos cosquillas en la panza a la gran araña" él dijo "Y docenas de pequeñas arañas salen de su enorme boca cayendo sobre los trolls, ¡Quienes esperan entusiasmados!"

"¿Entusiasmados?" Gristle pregunto, apenas si podría creer lo que escuchaba.

"Yeah. Las arañas caminan sobre todo el cuerpo de los trolls, haciéndonos cosquillas." Grandulón continuo con sus amigos apoyándolo "Todos reímos y reímos, decimos, ¡Cosquillas! ¡Cosquillas! El eco de nuestras risas se escucha por el bosque todo el día. Ese es el día de las cosquillas, ¡Pero compruébenlo USTEDES MISMOS!

"Estoy totalmente asustado con este." Gristle susurro a Bridget.

"Los bertenos no somos realmente cosquilludos." Bridget explico, horrorizada de pensar que existía una celebración dedicada para que las arañas caminaran sobre ellos.

Pero Poppy no se detuvo. Esperaba que la siguiente festividad fuera la indicada, señalo a las gemelas de la moda. Satín y Seda salieron por una de las ventanas para describir. ¡EL DIA DE LAS BURBUJAS!

"En el día de las burbujas, ¡nosotros celebramos todo con burbujas!" Satín explico, presionando un botón. Burbujas comenzaron a salir desde el escenario.

"¡Y espuma!" Seda dijo, presionando otro botón, creando una cascada de espuma dentro de la habitación.

"Por supuesto que no sería el día de las burbujas sin…" comenzó Satín.

"…LASERS!" Termino Seda, presionaron un tercer botón. Lasers coloridos iluminaron las burbujas y la espuma.

Curioso por tantas burbujas y espuma. Barnabus salió de debajo del trono y se acercó al pequeño escenario. Una burbuja se formó alrededor del cocodrilo, ¡levantándolo hasta el techo!

"¡Barnabus!" lloro Gristle "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"

La burbuja floto hasta tocar una punta afilada de un cristal del candelabro, y – Pop- Barnabus cayo justo en el regazo de Gristle.

"¡Oof!" el rey gruño.

La espuma corrió a lo largo de la habitación. Los laser giraban, iluminando las oscuras cornisas que no se habían visto en años. Añejas telarañas y montones de polvo que cubrían las vigas de madera.

Uno de los laser dio justo en el ojo de Gristle. ¡Espuma de múltiples colores se extendía por todos lados!

"¡Eegh!" Gristle lloro "¡Esta cosa!"

"Bueno" Bridget dijo, tratando de verle el lado bueno. "¡Tal vez eso nos ayude a lavar la brillantina!" Volteo con sus amigos trolls. "Poppy, estas cosas que ustedes celebran –Burbujas y espuma y lasers- No son cosas que realmente nos gusten a los bertenos."

"¡Eso esta bien!" Poppy respondió desde enfrente del pequeño escenario. "¡No hay problema! ¡Estamos solo a mitad del camino!"

"¿Qué?" Gristle dijo "¡Debe de estar bromeando!"

Pero Poppy estaba lista para continuar, alentando al resto de los trolls a que dieran la siguiente explicación de… ¡EL DIA DE LOS GLOBOS CHILLONES!

Era el turno de Cooper para mostrar uno, salió detrás de una de las puertas sosteniendo un globo inflado.

"Si, por las próximas 24 horas" él dijo "¡Lo único que podrás escuchar es el bello, majestuoso chillido de globos!"

Él estiro la boca de gaucho del globo, dejando salir el suficiente aire de el para hacer un chillido. ¡SQEEEEEEEEEEAAAL!

Uno por uno, los otros trolls rodearon a Cooper, sosteniendo globos de diferentes colores. Y uno por uno, tensaron las bocas de caucho de los globos, dejando salir un agudo chillido. ¡SQUEEEEAAL!

Bridget y Gristle lloraron.

Todos los trolls sonrieron en el momento en que el chillido de los globos se volvió uno solo, ¡el sonido en la cámara de tronos era ensordecedor! ¡SQUEEEEEEEEEEAAAL!

Bridget y Gristle cubrieron sus oídos. Barnabus silbo y puso sus garrar dentro de sus oídos de cocodrilo. (Los cocodrilos tienen un excelente oído)

Ramón llevo su dedo a su garganta, pasándolo de un lado a otro, como señal para que los demás detuvieran el chillido de los globos. Los trolls soltaron los globos, que salieron disparados por todo el cuarto haciendo ruidos inapropiados mientras se desinflaban. ¡PBBBBBBT! Uno cayó sobre la nariz de Gristle, quien se lo sacudió de inmediato.

"Hey, todos." Ramón dijo sobre el escenario. "¿Por qué no solo nos damos unos cinco?"

Él trato de sonreír, pero nuevamente hizo solo una mueca torcida.

Bridget se inclinó ligeramente hacia Gristle y susurro "¿Qué pasa con su rostro?"

"Creo que tiene gases." Gristle le susurro de regreso sin saber que decir.

Ramón giro hacia Poppy, apuntando su sonrisa y susurrando "¿no funciona?"

"Nop" Poppy dijo "Es super rara."

Poppy saco a Ramón del escenario. Los trolls salieron del cuarto de tronos. Entrando al pasillo.

Esta presentación de festividades no iba muy bien.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

En el cuarto de tronos, Chad y Todd usaban aspiradoras y cepillos para limpiar la brillantina, espuma, burbujas de jabón y globos de Gristle y Bridget. Estaban ambos abrillantados.

"Uf" Gristle dijo "Gracias Todd"

"Es Chad, señor" Respondió el guardia.

"Bueno, que me limpie Todd." Gristle ladro, cansado de confundir los nombres.

Los dos guardias intercambiaron lugares, Todd limpió a Gristle y Chad limpio a Bridget. La pequeña aspiradora de mano se atascó con uno de los globos, y el guardia tuvo que vaciarla.

"No sé nada de celebraciones" Bridget admitió "Pero parecen ser todas para Trolls."

"Y lastiman" Gristle dijo, tomando su corona y sacudiéndola. "Tengo brillantina en lugares que ni sabía que tenía. ¿Crees que puedas persuadir a tus pequeños amigos de que detengan su presentación?"

Bridget sacudió su cabeza. "Trato de que se detenga, pero ella no me escucha. Ella es muy entusiasta, así es Poppy."

"Bueno, ella es tu amiga" Gristle gruño. A él le gustaban los trolls, pero eso se estaban saliendo de control. "¡Tienes que hacer algo!" Una de sus largas orejas fue aspirada por la aspiradora. "¡Ow, ow, ow, Todd, ow!" él lloro.

.

.

.

Afuera, en el pasillo, los Trolls hablaban sobre la presentación.

"Ok, primero que nada." Dijo Satín "Cuando sonaron en armonía, ¡Eso fue AZOMBROSO!"

"¡AZOMBROZO!" Seda le hizo eco, totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana.

"Diamantino, ¡tú cañón de brillantina fue hermoso!" Grandulón dijo "¡Fue mucha brillantina!"

"Aw, Gracias." Diamantino dijo con modestia. "El secreto es hacerlo con el doble de la cantidad de brillantina."

"Cooper." Dijo Grandulón. "¡Estoy seguro que nunca antes había escuchado un chillido de globo tan ruidoso! ¡Fue asombroso!" los demás asintieron.

"Gracias, Grandulón" Cooper dijo. "Tu hiciste un gran trabajo describiendo el día de las cosquillas."

Grandulón se veía dudoso. "Ellos no lucían muy convencidos"

"Pero eso no es tu culpa." Cooper dijo "Tal vez a los bertenos no les gusten las cosquillas. O posiblemente las arañas."

Mientras que los otros trolls parloteaban felices sobre lo bien que iba la presentación, Ramón llevo a Poppy aparte para tener una charla seria.

"Uh, Poppy" él dijo "Todo lo que estás haciendo es fantástico."

Poppy sonrió "Gracias"

"Y eres grandiosa por hacerlo."

"¡Gracias de nuevo!"

"Pero, es un desastre."

"Gracias por- espera, ¿Qué?" Poppy dijo confundida.

Ella pensaba que la presentación iba realmente bien. Seguro, Gristle y Bridget habían parado demasiado rápido la presentación de cada una de las celebraciones, pero solo era porque no les había mostrado la festividad correcta.

"¿Ya conoces el sabio dicho [Hazlo en grande o ve a casa]?" pregunto Ramón "Tal vez nosotros debamos- "

"¡HACERLO EN GRANDE!" Poppy chillo, cortando lo que él estaba por decir.

"Ok, eso no era lo que tenía en mente." Ramón suspiro.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12

Poppy giro hacia los demás trolls para hablar sobre el segundo round para las presentaciones de las festividades. "¡Lo que hemos hecho este día, ha sido Grandioso!"

Los Trolls gritaron y se animaron.

"Pero cuando regresemos ahí, ¡Necesito que sean aún más ASOMBROSOS! ¿PUEDEN HACER ESO POR MI? ¿QUÉ DICEN?"

"¡PODEMOS HACERLO!" corearon los trolls. "¡SEREMOS AUN MÁS ASOMBROSOS!"

"¡Es de lo que yo hablaba!" Poppy dijo, aplaudiendo y sonriendo. "Cooper, ¡te toca la música! ¡La quiero EXPLOSIVA!"

"La tienes, ¡Pop-Dog!" Cooper dijo.

"Diamantino, ¿tienes las cargas dobles para los caños de brillantina?" Poppy pregunto.

"Oh, sí, ¡las tengo!" Diamantino declaro.

"Bueno, ahora quiero que sean ¡TRIPLE carga!" Poppy dijo, levantando las manos.

"Oh, ¡YEAH!" Diamantino agrego, asintiendo enérgicamente.

"Um, ¿eso es seguro?" Grandulón pregunto ansioso.

"¡Todo estará bien!" Poppy dijo riendo. Fosberto tiro del vestido de Poppy con su cabello.

"Si ¿Fosberto?" ella pregunto.

Fosberto soltó gruñidos y murmullos, salidos de su larga melena verde, hablaba con todo su cuerpo. Poppy no estaba segura, pero imaginaba cuál sería su pregunta.

"Bueno, Fosberto." Ella respondió, cautelosa. "Solo tengo algo que decir… EL DOBLE!"

Fosberto se veía satisfecho con su respuesta. Él asintió con todo su cuerpo y río.

"Ok, recuerden. ¡Rápidos, enérgicos y con grandes sonrisas! ¿Listos?" Poppy les dijo a sus amigos "¡HAGAMOS ESTO!"

Ellos regresaron de vuelta al cuarto de tronos, corriendo, saltando y bailando alrededor de la base de los tronos, poniendo sus pies en el aire.

Bridget trato de atraer la atención de Poppy. "Um, Poppy, me preguntaba si podríamos tener una pequeña charla en privado, solo por un seg –"

¡HOOOOOOONK! Un pircing salió volando por encima de Bridget. Alguien pateo algo, y la música comenzó a sonar. Los trolls cantaron ruidosamente en armonía. "¡HOLODAY…PARTE DOS!"

Poppy salto sobre el escenario. "¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Nosotros esperamos que hayan disfrutado la primera parte de la presentación, ¡Pero eso fue solo el aperitivo! Así que regresen a sus asientos, relájense y saboreen el platillo principal, porque ¡LISTOS O NO, AQUÍ VAMOS!"

Bridget y Gristle se hundieron en sus tronos y suspiraron. Barnabus se metió rápidamente debajo de ellos y cubrió con sus garras sus oídos de nuevo.

Diamantino brinco al centro del escenario. "¡Esta celebración es una de mis favoritas, y espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo!"

"Lo dudo." Gristle le murmuro a Bridget.

"¡Conozcan al EPICO DIA DE ABRAZO EN BOLA!"

Los otros trolls cruzaron el escenario hechos una enorme bola, abrazándose unos a los otros. Diamantino salto dentro, feliz a la bola de abrazos. Rondando hasta salir del escenario, él grito. "¡Y ese es el EPICO DIA DE ABRAZO EN BOLA!"

Antes de que la gran bola de abrazos de trolls rodara lejos, Poppy reapareció en el escenario.

"¡En el día de TOQUES A UN AMIGO!" ella anuncio. "En esta celebración nos frotamos los pies sobre un tapete."

"…¡Y DAS TOQUES CON TODO TU AMOR!" Los otros trolls gritaron.

Chiquilina con sus pequeños pies los froto sobre el escenario. Ella froto de nuevo tan rápido como pudo en el tapete, extendió su cabello hasta tocar al rey Gristle. ¡ZAP! Una brillante chispa corrió entre ambos, desde su cabello, hasta su piel.

"¡YEOWRCH!" Gristle lloro, llegando la estática hasta si ultimo cabello.

Ramón regreso al centro del escenario hablando directamente con Gristle y Bridget. "Hay una celebración especial, la llamamos ¡DIA DEL CALCETIN!" él dijo "Este día celebramos –adivinen- CALCETINES!"

Los otros trolls bailaron sobre el escenario usando calcetines en sus pies, manos y cabeza. Hicieron un balón de calcetines y se lo lanzaban entre ellos, riendo. Luego se lo lanzaron a Gristle, cubriéndolo. Él arrugo su nariz, lanzando los calcetines sucios lejos.

Poppy corrió a la luz del reflector en medio del escenario. "¡Ustedes pueden tener un buen tiempo en el DIA SIN PANTALONES! ¡Es cuando todos se quitan sus pantalones! ¡Muéstrales, Grandulón!"

Grandulón entro pavoneándose a la luz del reflector, se plantó en aquel punto. El los tomo desde abajo y -¡RRRRRRRIP!- ¡Se los saco fuera!

Desgraciadamente, el olvido ponerse calzoncillos.

Quedaron en shock, Gristle cubrió la cara de Bridget y la suya (¡después de todo la espuma y brillantina en sus ojos no era tan mala!)

Ramón salto enfrente de Grandulón, cuya piel azul se había puesto rojiza por su rubor.

"¡Déjenme contarles sobre el DIA DEL TROLL DE LA SUERTE!" él dijo, arrastrando a Grandulón al otro lado del escenario, empujándolo detrás de los bastidores para que se pusiera el siguiente disfraz. "O en su caso ¡DIA DEL BERTENO DE LA SUERTE! Primero, ponen una joya rosada en su ombligo – "

Sosteniendo una bazuca en su hombro, Cooper fijo como objetivo el ombligo de Gristle. ¡FWOOMP! Él disparo y una brillante gema rosa salió disparada por el aire aterrizando en el ombligo de Gristle.

"¡Ooof!" Gristle Gruño.

"Luego" Ramón continuo "¡Todos frotan la gema para tener suerte!"

Los trolls corrieron hacia Gristle, subieron en él, y sobaron la gema rosada alojada en su ombligo. "¡frotar! ¡frotar! ¡frotar! ¡frotar!" Ellos cantaban mientras Gristle los miraba desconcertados.

"¿Cómo puede traerles suerte?" Pregunto Gristle "¿Frotar el estómago de alguien?"

Pero otras descripciones de celebraciones estaban comenzando, rápido y furioso. Poppy y los trolls describieron el DIA DE ESPESARSE (cuando los trolls daban sus opiniones al aire) el DIA DE GUARDATELO PARA TI (cuando los trolls mantenían cerradas sus bocas) MOSH-O-RAMA (cuando los trolls se juntan en multitud) y el DIA DE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES (cuando los trolls usan más fuegos artificiales que en otras festividades) Cooper encendió muchos fuegos artificiales, Todd y Chad temieron que el salón de tronos ardiera en llamas. Ellos corrieron por cubos de agua y los tiraron sobre Gristle y Bridget. ¡SPLOOSH!

Los trolls continuaban, enérgicamente presentando festividad tras festividad. DIA DEL PITIDO ¡donde todos se comunican con pitidos! DIA DE REFLEXIONAR ¡cuando piensas seriamente sobre la vida! Para después DIA DEL TATUAJE RANDOM, los trolls tatuaron a Gristle en la espalda baja una frase "ABRAZAR ES VIDA" DIA DE LAS BOFETADAS, una celebración llena de bromas. (para demostrar esta festividad, Fosberto cacheteo a el rey Gristle en la mejilla derecha con una mano extensible) DIA DEL SUETER LANUDO, todos usaban ropa lanuda, con suéter decorados (Los trolls tiraron de unos suéteres sobre las cabezas de Gristle y Bridget)

"¡Alto!" Bridget finalmente grito.

.

.

.

Capítulo 13

Los trolls se congelaron, y todo fue silencio por un momento. Pasmada por el grito, Bridget jadeo "¡Use mi vos interior!"

Poppy lucia confundida "¿Por qué quieres que nos detengamos Bridget? ¿No te gusta ninguna festividad?"

Bridget sacudió la cabeza. "Poppy, toda esta brillantina, y lentejuela y globos y tatuajes- "

"¡No olvides los suéters lanudos!" Poppy dijo brillante.

"¿Cómo hacerlo?" Gristle jadeo casi sin poder hablar, el cuello de tortuga del suéter lo estaba ahogando.

Bridget tampoco podía respirar "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que nada de esto es nuestro estilo."

"Um, Ok." Poppy dijo, no muy segura de entender a su amiga. "Pero solo quiero darles algo para celebrar."

Bridget miro a otro lado. "Uh, Poppy, tal vez algo que nos podrías dar, que nos guste, es que regresen."

"Oh ¿Quieres decir que quieres que regresemos?" Poppy pregunto, moviéndose atrás del escenario.

Bridget tartamudeo incomoda, moviendo la cabeza tratando de asentir para un "si" pero parecía un "no". Poppy se detuvo. Se movió algunos pasos a la derecha.

"¿O aquí?"

"Mm-mmm…" Bridget respondió con otro confuso movimiento de cabeza.

"¿O que tal aquí?" Poppy pregunto moviéndose a la izquierda.

"¿Quizás más lejos?" Bridget dijo.

"Espera ¿Te estoy enloqueciendo?" Poppy pregunto.

"No, no me enloqueces." Bridget dijo "Solo siento algo totalmente opuesto a la felicidad."

Entre bastidores, Ramón y los otros veían a Poppy y Bridget.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Grandulón le susurro a Ramón.

"Yo creo." Ramón le susurro de regreso. "Que están teniendo la discusión más amable de todas."

Poppy sonrió radiante. "Bridget, creo que se lo que tratas de decirme."

Bridget lucia aliviada. "Ok, que bueno, porque realmente no quería decirlo."

"Tú quieres que espere…" Poppy comenzó.

"Mm-mmm" Bridget dijo alentándola.

"Y regrese…"

"Uh-huh…"

"…fuera del cuarto…"

"¡Si!"

"… ¡Para mostrarles más festividades!" Poppy dijo feliz.

Bridget estaba conmocionada "¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Como el DIA DE LAS TOBILLERAS, o el DIA DE SORBER LECHE" Poppy comenzó.

"¡POPPY, SUFICIENTE!" Bridget interrumpió.

Poppy se detuvo ante la repentina explosión de su amiga ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

"¡No estas escuchándome!" Bridget explico.

"Lo siento" Poppy se disculpó. "Solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

Bridget miro hacia el piso. "Yo … creo… creo que debes de irte."

Poppy al fin entendió lo que Bridget trataba de decirle desde el inicio.

"Oh" ella dijo "Ok" Lucia herida y aturdida, lentamente salió del pequeño escenario. Luego corrió saliendo del salón de tronos y siguió corriendo saliendo del castillo.

.

.

.

Capítulo 14

Tras eso, Ramón y los demás trolls buscaron a Poppy en el bosque que rodeaba a Bergen Town. Estaban preocupados por su amada reina. ¿A dónde había ido?

"¿Poppy?" Satín y Seda la llamaban "¡Poppy!"

"¡Poppy!" Diamantino gritaba con su trémula voz "¿Poppy dónde estás?"

Ramón noto un arbusto que lucía diferente a los otros arbustos de alrededor. Era de un brillante rosa. Justo como el cabello de Poppy.

"Hey, chicos." Ramón hablo suavemente con los otros trolls. "Denme cinco minutos ¿Podrían?"

Asintieron, los demás trolls retrocedieron algunos pasos.

Ramón se acercó al arbusto rosa. "Poppy." Él dijo "Sé que te escondes bajo tu cabello."

El arbusto rosa repentinamente giro hacia él y aulló, "¡OOOOH-LOO-LOO-LOO-LOO-LOO!"

¡Era una extraña criatura de cabello rosa!

"¡AAAAH!" Ramón grito.

Los demás trolls jadearon.

"¡No es Poppy! ¡No es Poppy!" Grandulón dijo protegiendo a Mr. Dinkles.

"Lo siento" Ramón dijo, retrocediendo con sus manos en alto. "Cabello equivocado."

Al monstro no le importo. ¡HISSSSS!

Ramón se adentró un poco más en el bosque. Pronto encontró otro penacho rosado pegado sobre el suelo.

"¿Poppy?" Ramón pregunto con gentileza. "¿Eres tú?"

"No" Poppy dijo en voz baja.

"Vamos." Ramón rogo. "Habla conmigo."

El cabello rosa se separó, revelando a Poppy, lucia triste y derrotada. Ramón se sentó a su lado.

"Lo arruine totalmente con Bridget." Poppy comenzó. "Digo, ¡jamás habíamos discutido! Temo perder a mi mejor amiga de siempre, por siempre."

Ramón tomo la mano de Poppy "Eso no es posible." Él dijo. "Cuando tú haces un amigo, es un amigo para toda la vida."

Poppy miro al suelo sin estar convencida. "No lo sé, Ramón."

"Yo si." Ramón insistió. "Porque yo soy tú amigo. Y haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz." Él tomo un hondo respiro y canto de forma aguda, aclarando su voz "Amigos para- "

Poppy no estaba de ánimo para escuchar a Ramón cantar. Ella lo interrumpió. "Ramón, lo último que necesito es escucharte a ti cantar."

Ella comenzó a alejarse caminando. Pero Ramón fue obstinado. Él no se rendiría hasta ver feliz a Poppy. Él la siguió, cantando sobre la amistad. "¡Cuando necesites a alguien! ¡Tus amigos estarán ahí para ti! ¡Whooaah, yeah! ¡Whooooaaah yeah!"

Poppy giro su cara hacia él. "¡Detente!" Ella lloro. "¿Qué parte de no cantes no entiendes?"

Ella volteo y se marchó. Ramón la siguió, aun cantando. Algunos insectos se unieron proporcionándole un buen ritmo a la canción de Ramón. Poppy se mantuvo caminando, rodando los ojos.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el salón de tronos, el rey Gristle y Bridget estaban limpiando todo el lio que se hizo con la presentación de los trolls. Gristle encontró su teclado, quemado por los fuegos artificiales. Presiono algunas teclas para ver si aún funcionaba, pero solo hizo un horrible sonido. ¡SQUORWK! ¡SKWOOOCH! ¡BLAIRP!

"¿Sabes qué?" Él dijo, molesto. "¡No más trolls cerca del área del castillo!"

Bridget camino alrededor del cuarto, recogiendo algunos globos, calcetines, pantalones, suertes y fuegos artificiales usados. Fue por una aspiradora de mano, sabía que necesitaba algo para limpiar ese lio. Un buen trapeador y escoba para asear toda el área. Estaba segura de que tardarían meses en deshacerse de la brillantina.

"Esos trolls esperaban a que fuéramos iguales que ellos." Gristle se quejó. "Con su enérgica alegría, y brillantina y espuma y láseres."

Bridget se acercó al pequeño escenario, que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Lo tocó, y un pequeño estallido de brillantina salió disparado. "Holiday…" ella canto para sí misma.

Ella se detuvo, giro hacia su novio de realeza. "Grissy, tal vez fuimos muy duros con Poppy y los otros trolls."

Gristle estornudo. ¡ACHOO! Brillantina salió de su nariz y boca, brillando con la luz.

"Digo." Bridget continuo. "Ellos solo trataron de hacer algo lindo por nosotros."

"Yeah, sí, eso creo." Gristle dijo no muy convencido. Pero algo se le ocurrió. "Tú sabes, les debió costar trabajo construir este escenario, tejer estos suéteres, tomar un autobús hasta aquí, trayendo todas estas cosas y fuegos artificiales y luces y cañones de brillantina hasta el salón del trono, ¡Y todo esto para una elaborada presentación! Solo para darnos una de sus celebraciones."

Él gruño y sacudió su cabeza.

Bridget no había pensado en eso realmente. "Yeah" ella dijo. "Ellos hicieron todo esto, solo por nosotros."

"Creo, ¿Por qué ella se preocupa tanto por lo que hacemos?" Gristle pregunto. Notando algo. "Hay brillantina en el techo." Él gruño. "¿Quién va a limpiar eso? No yo, ¡De eso estoy seguro!"

Bridget miro las tarjetas que Poppy le mandaba, justo en el centro de las fotos había una de Bridget y Poppy sonriendo y decía, ¡FELIZ DIA DEL MEJOR AMIGO!

"Tienes razón." Bridget dijo "Ella se preocupa, de todo."

Frente a las tarjetas, Bridget tuvo una idea. "Tal vez si tengamos una razón para celebrar una festividad después de todo." Ella volteo hacia el rey. "Grissy, ¡Eso es!"

"¿Qué?" Gristle pregunto confundido. "¿Qué dije? ¿Fue algo de realeza? ¿Algo que diría un rey?"

Bridget sonrió "¡Sí! ¡Algo súper real! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que trabajar!"

Ella beso a Gristle y corrió fuera del cuarto, excitada. Sonriendo, Gristle volteo con uno de los guardias.

"¿Ves quien tenía razón, Chad? ¡Es algo que los reyes hacen!"

"Muy impresionante, señor." El guardia respondió. "Solo que yo soy Todd."

.

.

.

Capítulo 15

En el bosque cercano a Bergen Town, los otros trolls esperaban a que Ramón y Poppy terminaran con su charla privada. Comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, y las criaturas nocturnas comenzaban a despertar llamándose las unas a las otras. Grandulón se veía nervioso.

"¿Chicos?" él dijo "¿Alguien más nota lo oscuro que esta? Digo, Mr. Dinkles está un poco nervioso."

"Zzzzzzz" Mr. Dinkles ronco, dormido sostenido por Grandulón.

"Tal vez deberíamos…" Comenzó Satín.

"… ver que están haciendo Ramón y Poppy." Termino Seda.

"Pero se queremos interrumpirlos." Diamantino dijo. "Ellos están teniendo una charla privada."

"Poppy se veía muy desanimada." Chiquilina dijo, su voz grabe sonaba preocupada.

Ellos se sentaron un momento, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Cuando ellos escucharon algo.

"Él le está cantando a ella." Cooper dijo.

"¿Todavía?" Grandulón pregunto, apenas si podía creerlo.

Pero Cooper estaba en lo correcto. Ramón aun le cantaba a Poppy, tratando de alegrarla con canciones sobre lo grandioso que era la amistad.

"¡Ok, ok, suficiente!" Poppy protesto. "Ramón, te pedí que pararas, ¡Pero sigues cantando! ¡Es como si no me escucharas para-"

Ella se detuvo, razonando lo que dijo "Oh, cielos, es lo que Bridget trataba de decirme, ¿cierto? ¿Qué no escuche nada de lo que ella trataba de decirme?"

"¡Uff!" Ramón suspiro, exhausto. "Ahí está, se me estaban agotando las canciones…"

Poppy sacudió su cabeza, avergonzada. "Estaba tan entusiasmada por tratar de cuidarla que no la escuche."

Ella abrazo su cabeza, desanimada.

Luego escucho una canción.

"Hey" Poppy dijo "De hecho, esa es una linda tonada." Ella giro su cara hacia Ramón, pero no era él. La canción venia de Bergen Town.

"Um, no soy yo." Dijo Ramón.

Vieron unas burbujas de jabón flotar sobre ellos.

Poppy corrió de regreso a la torre, pasando por su grupo de amigos en el claro. Ramón la seguía de cerca.

"¡Hey!" Chiquilina llamo. "¡ESPEREN POR NOSOTROS!"

Los otros trolls brincaron de un pie y corrieron detrás de Poppy y Ramón. Hacia la torre donde se escuchaba la feliz canción ala distancia. Pronto los alcanzaron, y todos los trolls corrieron juntos en grupo.

Cruzaron las calles de Bergen Town, pasando las oscuras tiendas y sombrías casas. Respirando con dificultad, llegaron al final de la calle con la mirada caída.

¡Ellos vieron algo hermoso!

Los bertenos habían decorado el árbol troll. Colgando baberos coloridos de sus ramas. Alrededor de la base del árbol, pusieron una pista de patinaje congelado, cerca, mesas con pizza caliente y galletas recién horneadas. Chad y Todd hacían nieve con espuma y un soplador, que caía por todo el pueblo.

"¡Hey, todos! ¡Vean esto!" Gristle llamo, estando desde lo alto del Arbol Troll. Conectando una línea de coloridas luces, que iluminaron al árbol. "¡El árbol luce igual que el cabello de un troll!"

Bridget miro las luces "¡Grissy! ¡Es hermoso!"

Gristle miro alrededor y se percató de lo alto que estaba.

"¿Alguien podría ayudarme a bajar? ¿Chad? ¿Todd?"

Chad ayudo al rey a bajar.

"Gracias Chad." Gristle dijo.

El guardia contesto "¡De nada, su majestad! ¡Y gracias!"

"¿Por qué?" Gristle pregunto, confundido.

"¡Me llamo por mi nombre!" Chad respondió.

Al ver que el rey estaba bajando, Todd fue también a ayudar.

"Sabía que lo haría." Gristle dijo "Solo necesitaba reconocerte, Chad."

"Todd, señor." Dijo Todd con paciencia.

La música que los trolls escuchaban venia de un pequeño coro de bertenos que cantaban sobre las festividades. Bridget la escucho y sonrió.

Poppy corrió hacia ella "¡Bridget!"

"¡Poppy!"

"¡Esto es asombroso!" Poppy exclamo.

"Estoy feliz de verte." Bridget dijo.

Poppy le dio un gran abrazo. "Lo siento Bridget. No fui una buena amiga. Trate de decirte que celebraras sin ponerme a pensar en porque tu querrías celebrar algo."

"Oh, está bien, Poppy" Bridget dijo. "Tú de hecho nos ayudaste. No hubiéramos podido hacer una celebración sin todas estas cosas."

"¿Enserio?" Ella dijo entusiasmada. "No se trata de la brillantina o los regalos o la decoración- Y amo las decoraciones – Pero está bien, no se trata de eso, lo entiendo. Lo acabo de aprender."

"Yo también." Bridget agrego. "Pensaba que las festividades se trataban solamente de celebrar objetos que se tienen. Pero hay otras muchas cosas súper asombrosas en nuestras vidas como la amistad con ustedes chicos, ¡Los trolls!"

"¡Una amistad es definitivamente algo que se debe celebrar!" Poppy dijo, abrazando de nuevo a Bridget. Poppy miro hacia atrás y vio a Ramón sonriendo – de verdad, ¡Una genuina sonrisa!

"Ramón, ¡Estas sonriendo!" ella le llamo.

"¿Lo estoy?" Él dijo, sintiendo su cara "¡Lo estoy! ¡wow! ¡Así es como se siente!"

"Tienes una linda sonrisa." Bridget dijo.

"¡Gracias!" Ramón respondió, ampliando su sonrisa. "Yeah, esto está comenzando a doler." El froto sus mejillas.

Poppy miro la celebración alrededor del árbol troll.

"Esto es realmente lindo Bridget."

En ese momento. El rey Gristle termino por decir "Trolls" anuncio, sosteniendo un letrero que decía.

¡FELIZ TROLL-A-BACION!

"¡Feliz Troll-a-bacion a todos!" él dijo.

"Lo amo" dijo Poppy.

"Gracias." Bridget dijo "Para celebrar nuestra amistad con los trolls. Creo que el coro necesita algunas voces trolls. ¡Vamos!"

Los trolls estuvieron felices de estar en el coro, y cantaron ellos, felices canciones sobre la nueva festividad juntos. "¡Holiday! ¡Celebrar!"

Al final de la canción, los trolls miraron brillar las luces de sus pulseras. ¡Hora de abrazar! Trolls y bertenos se abrazaron. Las luces que decoraban al árbol, la nieve de espuma que seguía cayendo, era realmente hermoso.

Llegada la noche, las estrellas centellaron, todos estaban felices por la nueva celebración bertena:

¡TROLL-A-BACION!

¡Y fue la mejor celebración de TODAS!

.

.

Fin


End file.
